Besos
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Todo empezó con un mensaje de móvil y con una botella de cerveza. Ella también tuvo mucho que ver en el asunto… ella y su vena fujoshi, por supuesto. Así es como acabaron jugando a la botella en el cumpleaños de Prusia. Pareja del último cap. en portada
1. Austria y Hungría

**Besos**

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, la verdad, no sé cómo alguien duda siendo que Himaruya hace que Francia consiga que Inglaterra quede atorado en una papelera con el culo en pompa y lo único que hace es hacer el bobo en vez de bajarle los pantalones.

* * *

><p>Todo empezó con un mensaje que decía <em>"Esta es una Awesome invitación a una Awesome fiesta solo para gente Awesome a en la Awesome Paritzer Platz en la Awesome Berlin a las Awesome 8:00p.m. Puedes traer un Awesome acompañante, pero que sea Awesome!" <em>y con una botella de cerveza.

Ella lo negará a cualquiera que le pregunte, pero también tuvo mucho que ver en el asunto… ella y su vena fujoshi, por supuesto.

Así es como todos acabaron jugando a la botella en el cumpleaños de Prusia.

* * *

><p><strong>01. Austria y Hungría<strong>

Suiza se cae de la silla. Prusia tira la botella contra algo y la rompe.

—Se acabo el juego —sentencia el albino muy serio, cruzándose de brazos.

Austria se levanta y camina hasta Hungría. Le toma del cuello, se le acerca y le da un beso totalmente casto en los labios. Suiza rechina los dientes.

Hungría cierra los ojos y se deja con una cierta necesidad de dominio que no pasa desapercibida, pero poniéndole las manos en los antebrazos de una manera poco pasional realmente. Prusia está pensando en cómo conseguir pica-pica.

—¡ESTE JUEGO ES ESTÚPIDO! —grita Suiza sin poderse contener.

—Deberías calmarte —propone Inglaterra a Suiza, aunque entiende perfectamente el conflicto.

—¿Debería calmarme? ¿Debería CALMARME? —aprieta los brazos contra su pecho—. Yo quiero ver que salga el Verdammt chico ese para que veas... DAME LA BOTELLA.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco.

—Al parecer la siguiente ronda la haremos en el área de cardiología del hospital.

—Prusia la ha roto, pero tenemos más —España le pasa a Suiza una botella. Hungría sigue con su cámara de fotos, preparándola para los próximos encuentros y Austria se sienta en su lugar mientras Suiza hace girar la botella tan rápido que probablemente se haga más larga.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz San Valentín a todos.<em>

_Ya lo sabemos, una trama cliché, no es tanto una historia como un experimento. Un juego. Aun así, puede ser divertido. _

_Como los capítulos son MUY cortos, planeo un poco de actualización diaria... veremos si logramos aguantar el ritmo._

_Los reviews hacen los besos más húmedos.  
><em>


	2. España y Austria

**02. España y Austria**

Y la botella vuelve a pararse frente a Austria. Y luego frente a España.

—NO ME JODAS BOTELLA DE... —Suiza lanza la botella contra la pared volviendo a romperla. Austria levanta las cejas y mira a España.

España le sonríe... Mira a Romano de reojo y se le acerca.

—NO CREAS QUE ME IMPORTA UN CARA... —grita Romano y se tapa la boca.

—Por los viejos tiempos —susurra el español dándole un beso suave y ligero de esos que dejan con ganas de más. Austria parpadea, sonrojándose muuuuuy levemente, antes de retomar la compostura y arreglarse las arrugas del saco desinteresadamente, aguantándose las ganas de más.

Suiza se medio caga del coraje, creo... al menos caga un poco de hígado. España sale corriendo a abrazar a Romano.

—No te enojeeeeees— suplica mientras Romano le pica un ojo, muy muy enfadado.

—Aaah! —protesta España y sigue tratando de abrazarle. Inglaterra mira a Suiza de reojo.

—Ehm... _¿Are you OK?_

—¿Cómo coño voy a estar bien? —protesta muy muy muuuuuuuuuy enfadado—. Jodido pendón indeseable.

Inglaterra le mira un poco triste, y le sonríe tratando de darle ánimos.

—Cálmate, no saldrá tres veces —pide.

Suiza sigue refunfuñando entre dientes, FULMINANDO a Austria, Francia saca una nueva botella mirando también al austriaco de reojo, sonriendo un poco. La hace girar.

* * *

><p><em>¿y qué tal este? ¿Reviews?<em>


	3. Italia Veneciano y Francia

**03. Italia Veneciano y Francia**

La botella se detiene frente a Italia Veneciano y a la siguiente vuelta, frente a Francia.

Alemania mueve un músculo de más en los ojos, incómodo e Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco.

—_Veeeee~_ —Italia le sonríe a Francia.

Suiza le mira de reojo, relajándose de que no haya sido el cabrón de Austria.

Francia sonríe de lado y se encoge de hombros por que no es algo que no haya pasado ya y al menos Italia besa bien, se le acerca poniéndole las manos en la mandíbula (no sin antes mirar a los presentes de reojo... A todos)

Italia sonríe, poniéndole una mano a Francia en la cintura, acortando la distancia con naturalidad.

Francia le besa en un buen beso, sin esforzarse demasiado, pero sin dejar lugar a ninguna duda de que la mayoría de los presentes querrían poder besar así en sus mejores sueños e Italia hace mas o menos lo mismo solo que ignorando a los presentes. Es decir, le da un buen beso.

Inglaterra aprieta los dientes y puños de la manera mas sutil que puede pensando que tampoco hace falta... ¿No llevan ya mucho rato? Alemania CARRASPEA.

Italia se separa y le sonríe a Francia.

—Sigues besando igual de bien.

—¿Solo igual de bien? —pregunta un poco cínico haciendo un gesto con la cabeza moviendo el pelo—. Tschk, tu has mejorado, _mon ami_ —y no estoy segura de que lo diga en serio por la sonrisa que pone.

Inglaterra se revuelve en su lugar y vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. Italia sonríe.

—_V__eee~_

Alemania vuelve a carraspear y Prusia se hace con la botella haciéndola girar.

* * *

><p><em>Para los que se lo pregunten... sí, es azar, se sacan los papelitos de un botecito, si no ya estariamos pidiendo parejitas.<em>

_Podeis pedirlas igual, seguramente saldrán tarde o temprano._


	4. Francia y Suiza

**04. Francia y Suiza**

Se vuelve a parar en Francia y luego en Suiza a lo que a Inglaterra le da un tic y Austria se tensa.

—Noooooonononono... —grita Suiza. Francia le sonríe lánguidamente mientras él sigue nerviosismo—. Yo... Yo... Yo no... —balbucea sonrojado.

—Creo que necesitas relajarte un poco, _cher_ —comenta acercándosele y tanto Inglaterra como Austria si les tiraran ahora de un par de metros se romperían en pedacitos de lo tensos que están.

—No... No iras a... —traga saliva.

—Solo es un beso, _cher,_ así es el juego... —se encoge de hombros abrazándole por la cintura y quizás con las manos un poco mas abajo de lo que debería, pero no en una zona que implique una pistola en su sien, por que de hecho tiene un poco de miedo.

—Voy a... Vo… Volarte la... —susurra el helvético con el corazón acelerado

Inglaterra está deseando darse de golpes contra la pared y Austria debe haber entrado en coma o algo así por que lleva un buen rato quieto

Francia le levanta la barbilla y le hace callar de una manera parecida a Italia... Pero empeñándose un poco bastante más. Suiza aprieta los puños dejando se besar y correspondiéndole con el cerebro fundido.

Tanto Inglaterra como Austria lo notan, entrecerrando los ojos y con los dientes apretados... Inglaterra de repite a si mismo "novaasalirtresveces novaasalirtresveces novaasalirtresveces"

Y como nadie le detiene, Francia se recrea hasta que Suiza se da cuenta de lo que hace y pasa y en un rápido movimiento le apunta con la pistola en la mandíbula, haciendo un ENORNE esfuerzo. Francia se detiene separándose y levantando las manos, acojonado.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Suiza! —protesta España... y Prusia también se levanta por si hay que sacar de ahí a Francia.

—No me... Este Es... —balbucea el helvético con un cuarto de cerebro funcional, sonrojado.

—_Schweiz_ —pide Austria en un tono firme mientras Francia se aleja junto con Prusia y España.

Suiza mira al austriaco y este le hace un gesto en plan "detente", aun con el ceño fruncido.

Con la pistola en la mano y el cerebro aun medio a medias el helvético traga saliva, guarda la pistola y con la cabeza baja y un evidente sonrojo se sienta junto a Austria. Él le mira de reojo tratando de mantener el temple sereno a pesar de Suiza

Inglaterra que empieza a estar un poco MOLESTO, con el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y como quien no quiere la cosa y MUY sutilmente se echa sobre el brazo de Estados Unidos sentado a su lado. Francia levanta las cejas, sorprendido. Sonríe de lado al notarlo.

America sigue sumergido en su Nintendo 3DS jugando... Ejem... Algo y Hungría hace girar la botella.

* * *

><p><em>Los reviews ayudan a que el corazón de Suiza supere los infartos de miocardio.<em>


	5. Italia Veneciano y Alemania

**05. Italia Veneciano y Alemania**

La botella gira y se detiene en Veneciano y Alemania.

—_Veeeeee~_

Alemania carraspea pensando que de todas las opciones…

Italia se le echa en los brazos sin dejarle pensar, abrazándole y besándole de manera que si no fuera por que es al propio Alemania a quien esta besando, seguro le haría carraspear y sonrojarse.

Alemania, tomado desprevenido por completo, le corresponde el beso sin tener IDEA de lo que esta pasando o como pasa o nada por el estilo. Un rato largo después toma a Veneciano del cuello y lo separa con esa mirada de absoluto descontrol voy-a-violarte-en-dos-segundos-si-no-te-quitas-la-ropa.

Austria suelta una risita por lo bajo, Prusia grita apoyando a su hermano, España se ríe bobamente con cara de "que monos", Suiza carraspea sonrojado, Italia le sonríe a Alemania y Hungría no deja de tomar fotos*

Alemania jala a Italia hacia si del cuello para besarlo de nuevo. Cuando esta a punto se acuerda de donde están y que Suiza esta carraspeando (ayudado también por el grito de Prusia), suelta a Italia sonrojándose mucho.

Inglaterra sigue mosqueado poniendo los ojos en blanco. Austria sigue riéndose de Alemania de manera discreta... ejem... buscándole la mirada para que se de cuenta. Alemania mira a Austria un instante, "fulminándolo", luego baja la vista avergonzado.

Francia se acerca a España.

—¿Le has visto la cara? _Dieu..._ Debe ser un TORO en la cama.

—Si y creo que he estado subestimando a Veneciano si puede aguantarlo —responde España tranquilamente. Francia se ríe mirando a Inglaterra y cerrándole un ojo.

Prusia toma la botella y la hace girar de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Los reviews hacen feliz a Italia<em>


	6. Inglaterra y Canadá

**06. Inglaterra y Canadá**

Y se detiene en Canadá e Inglaterra. La mayoría de los presentes se vuelven, sorprendidos de la presencia de Canadá. Francia suelta una risotada.

—_Dieu... _Ahora va por el otro para su pequeña colección.

América levanta la vista. Canadá mira a Inglaterra nervioso y luego mira a su hermano, suplicante, medio asustado. El británico se sonroja se ríe nerviosillo.

—Eh... ¿Canadá? No supondréis que... Es decir... —sigue riéndose el inglés un poco mirando a Estados Unidos de reojo. Canadá se sonroja un poco y se pone bien las gafas tímidamente.

—_Wha…?_—el estadounidense mira a Inglaterra y luego busca la mirada de Canadá como siempre y parece acabar de darse cuenta siquiera que están sentados ahí—.¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo que hacer algo? —pregunta al notar que todos le ven sin tener idea del juego en realidad.

—_Nein_, tío, es que ha salido_ England_ y _Canada_—le explica Prusia.

—_Angleterre_ tiene que besar a _Canada_—explica Francia sonriendo maligno.

Inglaterra está muy ocupado intentando fundirse con el suelo y Canadá sigue con la vista clavada en el suelo, viendo a su hermano y al inglés de reojo de tanto en tanto.

—_WHAAAA?_—Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra, luego a Canadá y luego a los demás. Prusia y España se descojonan bajito.

—Quizás deberíamos volver a tirar... —propone Inglaterra con expresión muy seria y el ceño fruncido—. El chico evidentemente me ve como un padre —indica y Francia suelta una RISOTADA.

—Ah... —Canadá baja la cabeza a modo de aceptación, sumiso.

—¿Be... Besar? ¿Pero qué es lo que estamos jugando? —Estados Unidos flipa mirando al británico.

—Cobaaaardeeee... —grita Francia con voz falsa.

—¡Pues a la botella! —suelta Prusia contento— ¡Pero eso es trampa, _England_!

Inglaterra frunce el ceño fulminando a Francia y se pone de pie. Prusia se va tras Canadá y le da una palmada en la espalda.

—¡Venga, tío!

Canadá trastabilla pero sonríe un poco porque que le tomen en cuenta es todo un logro, aunque sigue mirando a Estados Unidos, nervioso.

—¡No es trampa! sería trampa si él no estuviera de acuerdo, pero está de acuerdo, ¿verdad? — mira a Canadá—. Pues no hay más que discutir, ni siquiera sé por qué me hacéis jugar a este _bloody_ juego —protesta Inglaterra, evidentemente. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tu qué dices, _Canadá_? —pregunta el inglés muy confiado. América frunce el ceño.

—Yo... Pueeees —traga saliva y mira a Estados Unidos.

—No me jodan... Es un BESO. ¡Cobardes!

—_¡Neeeein!_¡Es trampa! ¡Yo pongo las reglas! ¡Es lo que ha salido, no vale negociar! Es mi cumpleaños y yo mando! —exige Prusia.

—¡Esa regla es idiota! —sigue protestando Inglaterra.

—¿Tienen que besarse bien? —Pregunta Estados Unidos. Alemania le mira, Canadá le mira también, preocupado.

—Pues... —Prusia vacila porque una cosa es molestar a Inglaterra y otra a Estados Unidos. Alemania carraspea.

—_Nein _—mira a Italia de reojo pensando en el beso que pensaba darle—. Tienen que besarse, no hay una regla que especifique como —explica.

—¡Ya está! me retiro del juego y ya, ya no juego más... ni siquiera quería jugar en primer lugar —protesta Inglaterra. América se lo piensa unos instantes y luego se gira con Canadá sonriendo malicioso.

—_Come on, Brother!_—a sabiendas que el inglés va a ponerse SUUUUUPER incómodo.

Inglaterra FLIIIPA. Y flipa con Francia y Canadá al parecer. De hecho todos los presentes flipan. América se ríe un poco.

—_Just a little kiss._Como el de buenas noches cuando éramos pequeños —sonríe.

—Joder... y solo es Canadá, si le llega a tocar besarse con uno de nosotros… —suelta España para Francia. Canadá se anima un poco y mira a Inglaterra.

—Si le llego a tocar yo, no sé qué haríamos —confiesa Francia bajito, mirando a España. Él suspira un poco desaprobatorio pero sonríe.

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho mirando a Canadá y tratando de buscar una escusa en su mente, algo del estilo es Estados Unidos (y eso le pone aun más nervioso) o... es... una apuesta... o lo de las buenas noches, eso, es...

Canadá cierra los ojos y se acerca a Inglaterra con la boca tan apretada...

—¡Venga tío! ¡Que hasta yo le he besado y no me costó tanto! —grita Prusia— ¡Si tardáis tanto esto es un muermo!

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con ganas de asesinar a Prusia y frunce el ceño con determinación, toca los labios de Canadá una milésima de segundo y luego se aparta rápidamente con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado.

—_Bloody hell..._ —protesta sentándose. Canadá, que no está acostumbrado a esto, flipa un poco, nervioso. Aliviado de que haya pasado ya.

—_¡Mon dieu! _¡Yo le enseñe a besar mejor! —grita Francia sin especificar a quien se refiere. América se ríe del inglés, señalándole.

—Estas rooooooojo.

—_Shut up, git! _—grita Inglaterra aun con los ojos cerrados sin especificar si se refiere a Francia o a Estados Unidos. Ambos se ríen.

—Pobre chico si le besa así —Francia le susurra a España mientras señala a Estados Unidos.

—No es el único pobre que... —Suelta sin explicar de qué habla y se descojona—. Es como pobre de ti también, cariño —explica al ver la cara de desconcierto de Francia, él sonríe.

—A mi no me besa así —responde sonriendo de lado, tomando la botella y volviéndola a girar.

* * *

><p>Los reviews hacen casi tan feliz a Canadá como el que lo noten en una sala de juntas... casi.<p> 


	7. Francia y Alemania

**07. Francia y Alemania**

La botella se detiene frente a Alemania y Francia.

Alemania carraspea, así ya lo tiene hecho, y eso una cosa menos... e Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco. Francia se levanta sonriendo y mirando a España.

—Un TORO —mueve los labios nada mas, empezando a caminar hacia Alemania. Espana se ríe. Francia mira a Inglaterra y le cierra un ojo.

Alemania le mira sin poner cara de nada e Italia no se está enterando de lo que pasa...  
>Inglaterra le saca la lengua y Austria levanta las cejas. Francia se detiene frente a Alemania mirándole a los ojos. Él le sostiene la mirada firmemente sin cambiar de expresión pero se sonroja un poco.<p>

El francés le pone las dos manos en el pecho sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, mete una pierna entre sus piernas, levantándose un poco en sus puntas, lo jala hacia si, besándole de lleno en los labios, poniéndole una mano en la nuca y besándole como le besó Italia, medio extirpándole las amígdalas.

Alemania parpadea y trata de mantenerse estoico... costándole bastante... a Italia le rechinan los dientes, ahora esto es personal.

Al final, Francia se separa sonriendo y Alemania suelta el aire sin poder evitarlo, se arregla un poco el cabello volviéndose a su sitio.

Prusia grita en plan macaco.

Francia arruga un poco la nariz, ligeramente decepcionado con la reacción, pero sonríe igual y va a sentarse. Inglaterra suelta un mini "JA!" de orgullo sin poder evitarlo.

Francia se detiene de su andar un instante y con el orgullo un poco herido. Se sienta en su lugar. Inglaterra ya no está molesto y Austria le sonríe a Alemania, porque también se le ha pasado.

Aunque Alemania no se entera y aunque lo hiciera, el considera que sí ha perdido la compostura.

Francia se sienta con la barbilla levantada y una sonrisa también. Empezando a pensar que quizás realmente ha perdido el toque. Su toque especial. Frunce un poco el ceño.

España le da un codazo sonriéndole para darle ánimos y tira la botella. Ésta se detiene de nuevo en él y Austria.

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunta con cansancio.

—¿Cuantas veces vamos a hacer lo mismo? —protesta Suiza mirando a España—. Vuelve a tirar.

España se encoge de hombros y tira de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Los reviews ponen feliz a Suiza... y parece que pronto le va a dar un infarto, así que por favor, Liecthenstein se quedaría sin hermano mayor.<em>


	8. Italia Veneciano y Austria

**08. Italia Veneciano y Austria**

—_¡Verdammt!_ ¿Acaso está la botella trucada? —masculla Suiza entre dientes. Austria hace los ojos en blanco de nuevo, preguntándose lo mismo

Italia mira a Austria nervioso por que le da miedo y luego a Alemania de soslayo. Alemania mira a Austria con cara de "más te vale que te comportes" y luego mira a Italia y carraspea, sentándose bien.

Italia se le acerca sin saber muy bien como tratarle y luego decide que que cojones y le da un beso de los que quitan el hipo esperando que Francia tome buena nota de la venganza italiana pero al que se le quita el hipo es a Suiza.

Italia se separa y le hace a Francia un movimiento con chulería sin prestar mas atención a Suiza o a Austria.

Y Austria levanta las cejas, y se deja hacer, perdiendo un poco el hilo de las cosas admirando lo bien que besa el cochino Italia (de manera muy objetiva), sonrojándose imperceptiblemente. Se sube los lentes y se sienta con un gesto de desinterés que no engaña a nadie.

Francia sonríe recordando que esto es un juego y vuelve a girar la botella.

Suiza se le acerca al oído a Austria.

—Detesto este juego... Y no solo es que salgas un millón de veces, ¡es que lo disfrutas! —le acusa. Austria le sonríe.

—Quizas salgas tu a la próxima.

* * *

><p><em>Austria siempre está bien... SIEMPRE.<em> 


	9. Hungría e Italia Romano

**09. Hungría y Romano**

A España se le para el corazón y Prusia se tensa también. Hungría mira a Prusia de reojo y luego a Romano.

—Por dios, esto va a ser raro...

Romano mira a España y como le ha dolido un poco el beso con Austria, se arregla el cuello de la camisa, se pone bien el pelo (todo muy serio, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido) se acerca a Hungría.

Prusia aprieta los dientes y Veneciano grita muy contento "fratellooooo~". Suiza mira todo el evento con bastante interés, levantando una ceja, porque aun no puede entender cómo coño es que están JUGANDO esto.

Austria los ve mas o menos igual que Suiza pero con más entendimiento y curiosidad morbida. Francia busca una mano a España y se la aprieta.

Hungría sonríe, parpadeando lentamente y mirando a Romano, él la agarra de la nuca y de la cintura delicadamente, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo y mirándola a los ojos*

España y Prusia se quieren morir los dos cada uno a un lado de Francia, él no suelta a España y le pone la otra mano en el hombro a Prusia.

Hungría abre un poco los ojos, mirándole también, preguntándose en qué momento creció tanto. Romano se sonroja un poquito, por que no es tan fuerte, pero le besa de forma bastante intensa y pasional, aunque un buen observador puede notar que esta observando a España TODO EL TIEMPO sin prestar demasiada atención a Hungría.

España tiene un microinfarto y Prusia esta a punto de ponerse de pie gritando "eeeeeeh!" con el ceño fruncido.

Y Hungría se deja besar, flipando bastante, porque Romanito besa muy bien, y muy diferente a Austria y a Prusia, correspondiendo un poco, pero no demasiado. Termina por ser ella la que se aparta un poquitín, sonriendo.

Austria piensa que si Romano lo ha hecho igual de bien que Veneciano, Hungría debe estar la suelta y vuelve a sentarse al lado de España de un poquito mejor humor.

—_Stronzo_ —susurra y Hungría se sienta junto a Prusia sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos, en efecto, alucinando.

Prusia sigue con los dientes apretados y toma la botella haciéndola rodar con rabia, volviendo a romperla, consiguen una nueva y siguen jugando.

* * *

><p><em>Cada vez que lees y no comentas, Romano le suelta un taco a España.<em>


	10. España y Prusia

**10. España y Prusia**

La botella se detiene frente a España, luego frente a Prusia y los dos se descojonan por el suelo. Francia los mira con una sonrisa burlona y con los brazos cruzados.

Prusia se levanta, se acerca a España y le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Ni me babees, tío, sin mariconadas —le advierte en burla.

España le toma la mano, no sin mirar a Romano antes que, por cierto, ha hecho los ojos en blanco molesto y se levanta sonriendo.

—Enseñenles, _mes amis,_ cómo es que se besan los hermanos —sonríe. Prusia le sonrie a Hungria en plan "Awesome" y luego a Francia. España se ríe un poquillo.

Hungría, que tiene 1124109 fotos como esta, se pone junto a ellos con la cámara. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco mirando a Austria en plan "esto es una estupidez" por vez cien. Austria le mira de soslayo y le sonríe.

—Esto es una estupidez —susurra—. Aunque es mejor esto que el que salgas tu —agrega.

Prusia suspira frente a España y por primera vez se da cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer, y se sonroja un poco. España se ríe un poco más, tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a él, mientras le besa bien, con una sonrisa.

Prusia cierra los ojos y se deja primero un poco nervios en plan "jejeje esto es raro" y luego lo intensifica un poco en plan "uala, no me acordaba de esto... ni de eso... ni de oooh _mein gott"_. Francia les aplaude animándolos.

España se ríe un poco y sigue besando a Prusia y seguirá besándole hasta que Prusia no se separe... o Romano grite algo, pero romano está por ahí rechinando los dientes.

Cuando Prusia se siente magreado e exceso, como siempre, se separa un poco.

—¡Tío!

España se caga de la risa, volviendo a sentarse junto a Romano, abrazándole. Prusia se vuelve a su sitio riéndose un poco idiota y le pide a Hungría que le enseñe las fotos.

Hungría está sangrando profusamente de la nariz.

Prusia se descojona quitándole la cámara y viéndolas él solo... Italia toma la botella y la hace girar.

* * *

><p><em>Los reviews hacen reir a España y le dan ideas a Prusia<em>


	11. Suiza y Estados Unidos

**11. Suiza y América**

Y se para frente a Suiza y Estados Unidos.

América levanta la vista del videojuego, Suiza palidece... pero palidece palidece y Francia se ríe un poco por lo bajini.

—Ehh... _what?_ jeje... jejejeje... jejejejejejjeje —se ríe el americano al enterarse de lo que pasa. Inglaterra pone las manos en el suelo tenso y deja una mancha de sudor en el suelo—. No esperaran que... que... —se ríe un poco más, como si fuera lo más gracioso que ha pasado en el mundo.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo con desinterés, pensando que bueno, no es como que le agrade la idea, pero así van a estar un poco menos desiguales.

—Naaah... tiren otra vez —toma la botella y la hace girar de nuevo. Suiza les sigue mirando a todos serio pensando que esto es una REVERENDA estupidez.

—Mireeeen... salió Romano y... Hungría de nuevo —se ríe América súper nervioso.

Suiza vacila y mira a Inglaterra, Él le echa una mirada no precisamente feliz y luego baja los ojos en plan, "si has de hacerlo hazlo, pero que sea rápido"que probablemente Suiza no entienda, pero piensa que si fuera el británico quien besara a Austria, él querría también que fuera rápido. América mira al inglés, luego a Suiza y se sonroja.

—Ehh... _guys_, no querrán en serio que _Swiss_ y yo... es decir, naaaaah... es absurdo, el y yo casi no nos conocemos y... naaaaaaaah —vuelve a reírse.

—¡Tío! ¡Esta es la gracia del juego! —Prusia insta a Estados Unidos—. No seas llorón como_ England_, eh?

América levanta las cejas y mira a Prusia con el orgullo herido.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy llorón! —protesta y mira a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido. Francia se muerde la lengua para no intervenir. Inglaterra sigue mirando el suelo como "acabad con esto ya, _please_".

—A mi me parece que sí lloriqueas —suelta Prusia encogiéndose de hombros y buscando la aprobación de España y Francia. El francés levanta las cejas y le sonríe, cerrándole un ojo y asintiendo muuuuuuuuuuy levemente con la cabeza, España hace un gesto aparentemente desiteresado.

—Debe ser que tiene miedo —añade en voz alta.

—¡Yo no lloriqueo! —protesta Estados Unidos y luego abre los ojos como platos—. ¡CLARO QUE NO TENGO MIEDO! —grita acercándosele a Suiza y dándole un beso en la boca, con la boca absolutamente cerrada, casi en un empujón. Prácticamente un cabezazo.

Suiza trata de ponerse en plan de negocios y es completamente tomado por sorpresa, pero como es un chico fuerte aguanta el golpe con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados también, parece más una lucha que un beso. Estados Unidos se separa después de un instante.

—¡JA!

Prusia y España chocan los cinco. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco, mirando a Inglaterra. Austria suspira tranquilo y el inglés, que tiembla un poco abre un ojo en plan "¿han acabado ya? ¿ya puedo mirar?"

América se le echa junto muy feliz de haber superado la prueba. Inglaterra le sonríe un poquito y mira a Francia buscando su mirada en plan "dime que ha sido un desastre"

Francia sonríe más y asiente con la cabeza, cerrándole un ojo y haciendo los ojos en blanco. Suiza se sienta de nuevo sonrojándose un poco, demasiado tarde, al darse cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer, pero no mucho.

Inglaterra le sonríe a Francia más aliviado y América toma la botella y le da vueltas tan fuerte que sale volando encima de Alemania.

* * *

><p><em>Los reviews rebajan el Transtorno de déficit de atención de Estados Unidos.<em>


	12. Austria e Inglaterra

**12. Austria e Inglaterra**

Y aterriza sobre Austria rebotando hasta Inglaterra.

Francia se TENSA, Austria se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz e Inglaterra se sonroja un poco, mirando a Suiza en plan "te juro que yo no... yo NO".

—_Verdammt_... ¿vas a besarles a TODOS? —protesta Suiza.

—Esto ha sido trampa —indica Inglaterra que por una parte se acuerda del beso de Francia con Suiza y eso y por otra nota que Suiza ya está lo bastante tenso y enojado y piensa que puede que Francia sea un cabrón con suerte después de todo.

—_Iggy_ tiene mieeedoooo —canturrea Estados Unidos en burla. Francia no dice NADA.

— El tiro de _America_ ha sido muy fuerte, creo que deberíamos repetirlo.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Yo tuve que besarle a él! —sigue protestando señalando a Suiza. Austria pone los ojos en blanco con ese comentario y Suiza levanta las cejas, sonrojado con eso.

—No es como que para mi fuera un placer —escupe.

—Ah, es verdad, ¡no lloreis tanto! —protesta Prusia apoyando a Estados Unidos mientras Francia sigue mirando la acción en silencio. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

—Esto es absurdo, este juego... yo no debería de estar jugándolo. Yo soy un _gentleman_ y Austria también —le señala. Austria hace un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

—Clooo clo clo clo clooooooooo —le molesta América haciéndole como gallina y Alemania se ríe un poco por lo bajini.

—¡Pues veamos como se besan dos _gentleman_! —suelta España tan feliz. Inglaterra FULMINA a América y Austria suspira en plan "¿que tenemos? ¿quince años?". Hungría se levanta con la cámara.

—Venga _Ausztria_... ¡muéstrale como se hace! ¡AEIOU!*

Inglaterra se pellizca el puente de la nariz, refunfuñando. Austria le sonríe a Hungría y mira a Suiza de soslayo.

—Te compensaré por esto —le susurra levantándose. Suiza levanta las cejas sonrojándose un poco y luego vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

Austria mira a Francia y le hace un gesto sutil de saludo, sonriendo de medio lado, acercándose a Inglaterra. Francia se muerde la lengua y el labio, fulminando a Austria y detestando este beso.

Austria se planta frente a Inglaterra y le tiende la mano, tratando de concentrarse en Suiza. Inglaterra levanta la vista mirando a Austria y frunciendo el ceño, por un instante sintiendo un terrible dejavú con la mirada de Austria, como si algo así ya hubiera pasado antes.

—Austria, no estarás pensando que... —le da la mano, asumiendo que Austria va a encontrar la manera, como buen caballero, de besársela o algo así. Se sonroja un poco.

Austria sonríe con medio malicia tirando de la mano acercando a Inglaterra hacia si, tomándole de la cintura como si fueran a bailar, cerrando los ojos y besándole suavemente como si fuera Suiza. De hecho, imaginando que es suiza.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos y por un instante, el movimiento le hace pensar (que casualidad) que es Francia, abriendo los labios y cediendo al beso, sonrojado, temblando un poquito mientras el verdadero Francia rechina los dientes, América abre los ojos como platos y Suiza se levanta sacando la pistola, dando un tiro al foco del techo.

Austria se separa con el disparo e Inglaterra no tiene idea de qué pasó, recuperando la compostura más rápido que con Francia, relamiéndose mucho menos y pensando que ha sido América el del sonido.

Austria carraspea y por supuesto le suelta al instante, volviéndose sin mirarle siquiera, ligeramente sonrojado pero alguien le toma del brazo en la oscuridad y lo jala hasta sentarlo en su sitio.

Alemania se levanta un poco sorprendido y carraspea.

—Voy por un quinqué.

—¿No tenemos velas? —pregunta Prusia.

—Ayudame, _Preussen_ —pide se levanta y se va con su hermano.

España aprovecha la oscuridad para meterle mano a Romano.

—OYEEEE! BASTARDO PERVERTIDO!

España se ríe bobamente, Francia suelta el aire riéndose un poco y Suiza se sienta junto a Austria con los brazos cruzados. Se le acerca al oído.

—Eso fue un golpe BAJO —protesta como ha protestado toda la noche.

—Te dije que te compensaría, no ha sido por ti —susurra de vuelta. El helvético gruñe.

Inglaterra se vuelve a su sitio agradeciendo la oscuridad, de hecho por que está sonrojado aun.

—_What the hell was that?_ —le pregunta Estados Unidos en un susurro cuando Alemania y Prusia vuelven con unas velas.

—_Mais oui_... atmosfera romántica —comenta Francia.

—_I do not have any idea..._ —asegura INGLATERRA para el americano y Prusia empieza a encender la velas que ha traído y a repartirlas por el cuarto.

—No, no... me refiero al _kiss_! —protesta.

—_Looooove is in the air_ —canturrea Francia y Prusia se descojona al oí eso.

—What? —Inglaterra vacila sin entender de que habla.

—¡Estaban tu y Austria besándose como si se hubieran besado toda la vida!—admite, sorprendido... ni siquiera celoso.

—Qué... qué dices? ¡No es verdad! —protesta un poco.

—¡Claro que sí! —se cruza de brazos.

—A mi no me ha parecido —ceño fruncido—. Ni siquiera me ha gustado —miente.

—Eso te lo creo porque te gusto yo, pero... —se ríe un poco y Francia toma la botella volviendo a girarla.

* * *

><p>Apunte histórico sobre el AEIOU, que no se refiere a las vocales:<p>

**A.E.I.O.U.**, o **AEIOU**, fue un lema empleado por los emperadores de la Casa de Habsburgo.

_Alles Erdreich ist Österreich untertan_ (en alemán): Todo el mundo está sometido a Austria_._

_Austria est imperio optime unita_ (en latín): Austria es el imperio mejor unido

_Austria erit in orbe ultima_ (en latín): Austria será el último (superviviente) del mundo

_Austriae est imperare orbi universo_ (en latín): El destino de (los) Austrias es gobernar el mundo

* * *

><p><em>A parte de eso, los reviews le bajan los humos a Austria.<em>


	13. España e Italia Romano

**13. España y Romano**

España sonríe MUCHISIMO con los ojos en forma de corazón.

—¡NOOOOO! NONONO. NO... NO. ¡NO! NO, NO... ¡NO! —Romano se pone de un color rojo fluorescente que ilumina toda la habitación.

—Romanitooooooooo—España abre los brazos hacia él— ¡Por favooooooooor!

Romano frunce el ceño, se le acerca y le da el beso más rápido en la historia de los besos. España se desangra feliz en el suelo.

—Eeeh... —Prusia vacila mirando a Francia, quien se encoge de hombros.

—Ha sido un beso válido, yo he visto a Romano besarle —indica el francés. España espabila y se vuelve a Francia.

—¡Me ha besado!, ¿lo has visto?, ¿lo has visto? —HISTERICOLOCOPERDIDO se ríe como bobo.

Prusia se encoge de hombros tambien y recupera la botella viendo a Francia hacerle cariños a España en la cabeza, mientras Romano está muy enojado y sonrojado en su lugar. España se vuelve a Hungría.

—¿Has hecho fotos? Quiero copias... diez... ¡No! ¡Doce copias de cada una! ¿Lo has visto? ¡Romano me ha dado un beso!

Romano le da un golpe en el pecho y Hungría asiente con la cabeza porque de hecho ha hecho fotos, pero sepa dios como estén. Prusia hace girar la botella mientras España le sigue contando ahora a Veneciano (y a cualqueira que se quede quieto el tiempo suficiente), como si no lo hubieran visto todos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo especial para Alice In Funnyland y Daniela MadNerdy ;)<em>

_Por cada review haremos una tranfusión de sangre a España para que pueda seguir sangrando tantas veces como quiera sin quedar anémico._


	14. Canadá y América

**14. Canadá y América**

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo mirando a Inglaterra y América mira la botella.

—Naaah... Eso no se puede, ¡es mi_ brother!_ —se ríe sin nervios esta vez.

Canadé vacila preguntándose por que le meten todo el tiempo en estos líos con Inglaterra y Estados unidos. El británico mira a Francia de soslayo, nerviosillo, pero no tanto, por que... bueno, es Canadá.

—Es cierto, esto sería... raro —suelta Canadá pensando en la vez del baño, lamiéndole los labios. Suiza pone cara de asco, pensando en lo que una vez Austria le dijo, de que Liechtenstein se enamorara de él, y le da un escalofrío.

América se acuerda de repente de la vez del baño y hace cara extraña.

—Pero nosotros no somos cobardes, ni nenazas... así que van a ver como no pasa nada, porque somos _brothers_ —se levanta muy seguro yendo a Canadá. Él vacila un poco no teniéndolo tan claro, pero bueno.

América se planta frente a Canadá con los brazos cruzados. Él le mira a los ojos por encima de las gafas, tímidamente.

—_Come on! Get up_ —le pide, empezando a pensar que esto es raro. Canadá obedece por supuesto, apartando la vista y tragando saliva.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de nuevo, nerviosillo y con absoluto morbo. El británico no pierde detalle de los niños.

—Ehh... vamos a hacerlo como la... última vez —susurra América muy muy quedito.

—Quieres... que... yo... —vacila Canadá en ese tono que solo oyen Liechtenstein y Suiza, mirándole.

—¡Habla fuerte! —riñe Francia sin poder evitarlo—. _Pardon, pardon..._ me callo.

Suiza frunce el ceño, e Inglaterra sigue tenso como un palo y frunce el ceño pensando "que _bloody_ ultima vez?".

América asiente con la cabeza y se para ahí con los ojos cerrados, concentrado.

—_But no..._ —vacila Canadá y añade en un susurro ABSOLUTAMENTE INAUDIBLE—. pienses en_ Russia_ otra vez—acercándosele y lamiéndole el labio suavemente exactamente igual que la ultima vez, pensando que si acaso fuera a un psiquiatra este sería otro de los recuerdos traumáticos a bloquear con su hermano.

—_Shut up!_ —susurra antes de sentir que le lame el labio, y el abre un poco la boca pensando en SEPA DIOS QUÉ (quizás un poquito en Rusia), teniendo un escalofrío y acercándosele un poquitín.

Y Francia abre la boca hasta el suelo, flipando.

Canadá acaba en... un poco más tarde de lo que pensaba que acabaría en realidad por que esta vez no ha sido tan traumático.

Inglaterra esta temblando en el suelo sin decir nada... solo demuestra que está vivo por que parpadea de tanto en tanto. Francia mira al inglés con cara de "por dios santísimo", casi tan impactado como él.

Suiza levanta las cejas mirando a Austria de se mesa la barbilla pensando.

Canadá parpadea y se sonroja un poco, volviendo a sentarse. América vuelve a sentarse un poquito incómodo, limpiándose la boca sin decir nada.

Inglaterra sigue en un estado de shock con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Francia le mira, impresionado, esperando el momento en el que el inglés le mire a él.

Alemania carraspea.

El británico, después de un BUEN rato se vuelve a mirar a Francia de soslayo. Este sigue bastante en shock, porque aunque Canadá se lo contó y aunque dijera que deberían y aunque todo lo demás, le ha parecido además una cosa bastante erótica la que han hecho y... sigue flipando. Se encoge de hombros haciendo un gesto de "lo hablaremos luego".

Inglaterra semi asiente y se vuelve, en shock, pensando aun. Suiza se acerca a Austria.

—¿Has visto?

—Ha sido... Raro, realmente —valora Austria para Suiza.

Canadá toma la botella tímidamente pensando en ello... Y sin saber que demonios ha pasado, pero prefiriendo no mirar Estados Unidos, la hace girar.

**OMAKE**

Francia se sienta en el sillón quitándose el iPod por completo... Apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero y sacando una pastilla de un bolsillo de su saco

—¿Preguntarme _quoi?_

—¡América y Canadá! _What the hell_ fue eso?

—Oh! —se guarda el iPod en el bolsillo y camina hacia Inglaterra cambiando la actitud a una de menos chulería—. ¡No lo seeeee!

—Estaban...—sigue Inglaterra—. Fue... super raro!

—¿Has visto como Canadá le ha lamido el labio? ¡¿Has visto la parsimonia? —Francia escandalizado.

—_Yes! and what the hell_ era eso de "como la ultima vez"?

—Han hecho eso antes... —explica Francia cruzándose de brazos—. No te pongas histérico.

—_Really? I mean..._ —Inglaterra nervioso—. _Why? When? Where? Who? And you know it!_

—En Moscú. Por lo de_ Russie_

—_What?_ —palido.

—_Oui._ Querían descartar que... _Amerique_ se hubiera excitado solo por el hecho en si pero, _cher_, esta vez... No se como habrá sido la otra.

—¿Pero es que tu los viste? ¿viste su cara? —Inglaterra se masajea las sienes escandalizado de nuevo.

—.., pero esta vez. Eso es —acaba Francia.

—Es que... ellos no... pero por la reina! si son dos niños pequeños! —histérico.

—Además, y no me llames pervertido esta vez que estoy flipando tanto como tu, ha sido... —hace cara de cierta preocupación—. Sensual —aprieta los ojos.

—NO DIGAS ESO! —grita incapaz de admitir que a él también se lo ha parecido.

—¡Sabes que lo ha sido!

—... —balanceos.

—Sus movimientos sutiles. _Amerique_ permitiendoselo, Canadá... CANADÁ haciendo el movimiento...

—Estoy... estoy flipando, simplemente estoy en_ bloody_ estado de shock —sigue Inglaterra. Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ni siquiera se decirte si esta mal o me parece en alguna medida... Bien.

—¡Esto tiene que ser tu culpa! ¡tu corrompiste a Canadá! —le señala. El francés levanta las cejas.

—Pues el otro no parecía en desacuerdo, él daba las instrucciones —replica.

—¿Bien? ¿bien? ¿cómo te va a parecer bien? ¡ellos son hermanos! —histérico y escandalizado.

—Ya se que son hermanos, _Angleterre_ —protesta volviendo a pasarse una mano por el pelo.

—¡El otro me va a oír en cuanto le pille! —sigue gritando.

—Tu debes haberle enseñado que esto esta bien —le señala—. Si esto es culpa de alguien...

—¿Yo? ¿cómo iba a enseñarle yo semejantes perversiones? ¡a mi no me ha visto nunca besarme con un hermano!

—No me obligues a contestarte a eso —le señala con un dedo y el ceño fruncido.

—En cualquier caso ese no es el asunto —niega con la cabeza.

—Sí lo es si vas a culparme —muy digno—. Tu hablas con el _garçon_, yo hablo con el mío.

—No, ¡yo voy a hablar con los dos!

Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Pardon?_

—¡Hombre si me van a oír! Canadá se va a llevar tal rapapolvo que la _queen_ en sus billetes va a a cantar opera!

—Canadá podría Responderte —lo vuelve a mirar—. Si acaso, vamos a hablar los DOS .

—¿Responderme qué? —le mira. Francia levanta una ceja.

—Sabes de qué hablo.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco dándose por aludido en sus _affairs_ con Francia.

—¡Canadá no lo sabe! —chilla. Francia parpadea incrédulo.

—Tu mismo no puedes creerte semejante estupidez

—_What?_

—Claro que Canada lo sabe, _Angleterre!_

El británico palidece. Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Se lo has dicho? _What the hell_ es lo que le has dicho?

—Deja de hacerte el idiota, que me pone de los nerv... —se detiene, levanta la cara y lo mira a los ojos—. No. Hablo. De. Nosotros. —sisea enfadado.

Inglaterra se relaja considerablemente.

—¿De qué hablas entonces?

Francia hace un esfuerzo por no cachetearlo.

—A ver, _cher_ —crispación—. ¿De qué lo vas a regañar? Vamos a hacer como que yo soy Canadá

—Cálmate _France_, que si no te explicas no te puedo seguir —asegura Inglaterra enojándose también un poco. El francés le mira—. Pues... pues yo qué sé de qué lo voy a reñir! —grita— de... pervertido! ¿en qué coño estaban pensando?

—Mmmmmm pero _England_ —imita el tono de Canadá en inglés—. ¿Que hay de ti y _my brother_? ¿Él es como un hijo para ti, no?

—¡NO! ¡No estamos hablando de mi!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Brillante argumento —suelta sarcástico.

—_Shut up!_ —agobiado. Francia sonríe pasándole una mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué no hablamos con los dos? —propone.

—No vas a estar cuando hable con América —sentencia muy serio.

El francés le mira a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable.

—Pensaba los cuatro juntos —indica en un tono mas frío. Inglaterra sigue mirándole con la respiración agitada.

—No tengo ni _bloody_ idea de como sentirme al respecto de esto —confiesa.

Francia sigue mirándole aun con la espina del tema anterior.

—Yo tampoco —responde un poco mecánicamente—. Supongo que podrás arreglarlo.

—Así que no estoy seguro de que quiera que estés ahí... —explica el inglés en un tono conciliador. Francia le mira.

—Entonces _Amerique_ dejó de ser un niño pequeño en esta conversación —responde con frialdad—. Arregla los problemas con tu pareja como mejor te convenga —agrega pasándose una mano por el pelo y sacando otro cigarrillo.

—Tu dijiste lo de que hago yo con él —le acusa.

—Yo lo dije por que... —piensa en realidad que si tiene un argumento, es decir, es que por que no pueden hacerlo los dos chicos y si Inglaterra con América. Niega con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Olvídalo.

—Creo que no he pensado suficiente en este tema para tratarlo contigo —asegura con las manos en la cabeza.

Francia parpadea.

—Solo quería saber que opinas tu —confiesa Inglaterra bastante derrotado.

—¿Qué opino en qué rol, exactamente?

—Y yo qué sé —se queja volviendo abajar la vista agarrándose la cabeza.

—Este tema solo nos concierne a ambos en un único rol —replica—. Si tu te sales de ese rol, no hay basa que hablar.

—¡Yo no sé en que_ bloody_ rol estar!

—Ese es un problema —se cruza de brazos—. Lo que estoy diciendo es que —empieza mas dulcemente esta vez, acercándosele—. El argumento de que son hermanos, viniendo de tu boca...

Inglaterra le mira. Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo afectuosamente.

—No es el mejor argumento

—Esto es más complicado que eso —se queja sin apartarse.

—Lo sé —admite abrazándole de los hombros.

—No tengo muchos más argumentos para alegar, ¿sabes? —le mira.

—Celos es uno que no creo que quieras usar, ¿verdad? —le pasa una mano por la mejilla.

—¡Es que no tengo derecho a alegarle eso! —chilla tensándose un poco.

—Lo sé —le pone la nariz en la mejilla—. Quizás debería hablarlo y yo...

—¿Y tú? —pregunta sin entender, nervioso, separándose un poquito pero no mucho.

—Hablarlo yo —susurra aclarando, poniéndole una mano en el pecho—. Siendo honestos, no creo que pase de ahí. Puedes apagar tus celos.

—¿Y qué ibas a decir tu?

Francia sonríe.

—Que son hermanos.

—¡Sigue sin ser un argumento valido! —chilla.

—Ah ¿no?

—¡Pues si no lo es para mi no lo es para ti!

—En mi caso lo es... Yo puedo no estar de acuerdo en esas relaciones —se ríe.

—_Of course not!_ ¿Que hay de _Spain_? o... tu le enseñaste a Canadá todo eso... y...

—_Espagne_ no es mi hermano y lo de Canadá fue con fines meramente educativos —le acaricia la mandíbula.

—¡Es prácticamente lo mismo! —hace los ojos en blanco—. Ellos tampoco son hermanos de sangre.

—Casi lo son, más que _Espagne_ y yo. Hubo decenas de años en donde no sabíamos donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro —vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla. Tomándolo ahora de la cintura.

—Es... Me parece que podrían usar ese argumento contra ti, también tus tierras fueron mías y tuyas las de _Spain_... —sigue, perdiendo un poco la furia y el hilo con las caricias.

—Mis tierras fueron tuyas —sonríe pasándole un dedo por el ceño fruncido olvidando el asunto.

—Además, ¿desde cuando estas tu en contra de ninguna relación?

* * *

><p><em> Un review o la queen los billetes canadienses realmente va a a cantar opera<em>


	15. Francia y Prusia

**15. Prusia y Francia**

La botella se detiene frente a Prusia y antes de que puedan volver a tirar Italia Veneciano se levanta para ir al baño... Todos deciden esperar un poco y Prusia va a estar en un estado de histeria/nervios/excitación absoluta para cuando vuelva, por hacerle esto.

Prusia está al borde del ataque de nervios... y España sigue contándoles a todos que Romano le ha besado, para cuando vuelven a tirar y la botella se detiene en Francia.

El albino tensa la espalda y abre los ojos un poco... contento de que le estén saliendo cosas tan buenas. Se pone de pie de un salto. Francia sonríe.

—_Mon dieu!_ — exclama y se levanta también pasándose una mano por el pelo

Inglaterra, que sigue un poco en shock, parpadea volviendo parcialmente en sí, para darse cuenta de lo que pasa y se muerde el labio.

Prusia espera de pie sonriendo un poco... sonrojadito y dando saltitos.

—Qué suerte tenemos los amigos del cumpleañero, parecería que incluso hubo trampa —comenta el francés caminando hasta él, poniéndole una mano en el culo y atrayéndolo hacia el con fuerza.

Prusia se ríe nerviosito y se sonroja un poco más, pero se deja por que no será la primera ni por supuesto la última vez que Francia le magree el culo.

Inglaterra vuelve un poco más en si, rabiando ligeramente, por que... eso no es parte del juego.

Francia levanta la otra mano y se la pone en la nuca, mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa. Prusia le pone las manos en la cintura.

El francés le hunde la mano en el pelo, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo bien besado, esforzándose todo lo que puede en que Prusia se quede sin aliento y absolutamente embotado, dando una cátedra de beso.

Prusia sangra un poquito por la nariz y se olvida de lo que pasa, de donde esta y de quien es y de... pero no se olvida de como apretar un poco a Francia.

Inglaterra se tensa completamente, España grita como macaco y Francia se deja hacer, claro que se deja hacer, besándole con paciencia, sin ninguna dispoisición ni gana de dejar de hacerlo hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.

Austria carraspea ligeramente incomodo, oh, sí, así que se quita las gafas y prefiere limpiárselas en este momento, de una forma muy desinteresada.

Suiza y Alemania se sonrojan, por cierto.

—Whoa... —susurra América un poco embobado con el beso y sonrojado, flipando un poco.

Ganas de matar de Inglaterra en aumento.

Alemania carraspea y Hungría no ha dejado de tomar fotos.

Prusia empieza a sentirse asfixiado al cabo de unos instantes. Francia nota el cambio en la respiración de Prusia, jalándole todo el aire para obligarle a separarse, pensando en Inglaterra, así que el albino se separa sin aliento.

Francia sonríe, porque así pretendía dejar a Alemania, haciéndose unos pasos para atrás para sentar a Prusia junto a Hungría. Le cierra un ojo a ella.

—Aun besa muy bien.

Prusia respira como si acabara de venir corriendo unos cuantos kilometros, medio sonrojado, mirando a Hungría de soslayo y sonriendo.

—Quizás mejor, incluso —agrega girándose hacia su lugar. Hungría sangra por la nariz también y se ríe un poco.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo y se muerde el labio, un poco triste.

El inglés se mira los pies y toma la botella para pasar a lo siguiente cuanto antes mientras Francia no deja de mirarle.

* * *

><p><em>Aun no hemos recibido reviews felicitando al cumpleañero!<em>


	16. Italia Romano y Suiza

**16. Romano y Suiza**

La botella cae en Romano. El inglés nota la mirada de Francia y no hace caso mirando a otro lado... por ejemplo, a Suiza, que es a quien más le ha caido.

Romano abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja.

—Yo no voy a darle un beso al cabrón de la pistola —sentencia.

—Este juego es lo más estupido que que ha pasado desde la _verdamnt_ segunda guerra mundial —protesta Suiza sonrojado tambien. Prusia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ya estamos con los lloriqueos.

—_Stronzo di merda_ —protesta Romano levantándose y caminando hasta Suiza con el ceño fruncido.

El helvético mira a Austria de reojo y él le mira más o menos con la misma sonrisilla confiada de siempre, pensando que si Romano está inspirado, Suiza va a pasarlo bien e incomodandose un poco con eso.

El italiano le toma del hombro, impidiendo que se levante y mira a España de reojo con una sonrisa maligna.

España le mira desconsolado. Suiza frunce el ceño por que no le gusta eso de que no le dejen hacer cosas.

Romano, sonrojándose un poco, vuelve a mirar a España y en venganza por haberle puesto en ridículo, se sienta encima de Suiza y le jala el pelo hacia atrás, haciendo que suba la cara, y yo croe que Romano no está pensando a quien coño le está haciendo eso.

Suiza frunce más el ceño, apretando los ojos y labios (sonrojado) y llevandose una mano a la pistola.

Austria frunce el ceño a un punto de gritarle al italiano.

Romano mira a España de reojo, en plan "mira, cabrón, lo que voy a hacer" y besa a Suiza sin soltarle el pelo.

España sigue viendole absolutamente desconsolado mientras se muerde el borde de la camiseta y llora con lagrimas y mocos... es un desastre pegajoso.

Suiza se sonroja mucho más, relajando un poco el ceño y Romano le besa pensando en España, en particular cuando está enojado con él y es medio bestia y España se lo permite, así que lo besa con pasión.

Suiza le responde un poco ligeramente embotado por la furia y la pasión de Romano.

Austria les mira con una ligera atmosfera de "voy a meterle a alguien una bronca" a su alrededor.

España berrea en el suelo.

Y de repente Romano se levanta soltándole el pelo a Suiza un poco bestiamente, limpiándose la cara y caminando hacia España, sonriendo triunfal.

España berrea desconsolado en el suelo.

Suiza carraspea aun MUY sonrojado recuperando un poco la compostura, parpadeando y flipando aun un poco, acordandose de pronto de por que habla también Italiano. Se limpia diligintemente y mira a Austria, que esta valorando que tanto puede hacer contra la cosa nostra.

Francia levanta las cejas, mirando la escena divertido y luego mirando a Romano volver y sentarse junto a España.

Inglaterra busca la mirada de Suiza para ver que tal. Él le mira aun un poco sonrojado desviando la mirada después de un instante, eso sí, desabotonándose el primer botón de la camisa porque de repente piensa que hace un poco de calor por aquí.

España se revuelca por el suelo llorando desconsolado. Prusia le mira un poco preocupado y trata de calmarle.

—Tío...

—Joder, _Spagna_... basta —Romano le jala un poco, sonrojado, intentando que deje de hacer eso que está haciendo...

España se calma un poco haciendose bolita y aun sollozando. Romano le mira un poco triste acariciándole el pelo sutilmente, cuando todos se han vuelto a la botella que ha puesto a girar Francia.

* * *

><p><em>¿Un review para consolar a España?<em>


	17. Francia e Inglaterra

**17. Francia e Inglaterra**

La botella para en Inglaterra y todos levantan las cejas cuando luego se para en Francia.

El tiempo se detiene, el universo contiene el aliento y hasta América deja de jugar con su juego.

Inglaterra parpadea... y se puede ver como su sangre va acumulandose poco a poco en su cara. Es por lo único que se puede ver que esta vivo, en estos instantes.

Francia parpadea... vuelve a parpadear y se levanta.

—_Iugh_ —es lo primero que suelta América mirando a Canadá. El hace una cierta sonrisita entre de desagrado y de "que monos".

Suiza les mira alternativamente, de momento MUY interesado al igual que Alemania, Austria, Romano y Hungría.

Inglaterra automáticamente que ve a Francia levantarse se echa hacia atrás rapatando para apartarse.

—SE HA PARADO EN AUSTRIA! —grita desesperado.

Francia y Austria levantan las cejas.

—_Non,_ se ha parado en ti —susurra el francés—. Para mi absoluto desagrado —sonríe.

Inglaterra mira a Estados Unidos de soslayo y a Francia como advirtiéndole. Niega con la cabeza.

—No... —le sostiene la mirada mientras sigue aparatándose cuanto puede.

—Ya sé que me odias pero es un juego... —sonríe encogiéndose de hombros, muy en su papel, aunque está tan nervioso como él.

—Es... es un juego idiota y yo no... no quiero jugar y... —vacila encontrándose con una pared y tratando de fundirse en ella.

—Yo tuve que besar a Canadá —indica América valorando la situación y volviendo a pensar "iugh" Suiza frunce el ceño y Alemania mira a Austria con una ceja levantada.

Inglaterra desvía la mirada a Estados Unidos.

—¡¿Me vas a decir que esto es lo mismo? —le grita—._ Bloody hell!_ —y se vuelve a Francia mirándole a los ojos y cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Austria hace un gesto a Alemania para que se fije y no pierda detalle.

—_Angleterre_ —Francia le advierte, con tono más serio mientras sigue caminando hacia él con una mirada de "no hagas una escena, vamos a arreglar esto lo más rápido posible".

Prusia grita animando a Francia y este se tensa con el grito. España les observa tenso y pasándose le el berrinche de antes.

—Deja de portarte como un crío, todos han besado a todos —susurra el francés y se contiene de tocarle.

Inglaterra vuelve a mirarle con cara de "_bollocks,_ esto no es todos besando a todos, esto es tu y yo en_ bloody_ público, con el _bloody_ _kid_ allí y..." mientras sigue cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Suspira y hace los ojos en blanco. Inglaterra empieza a resbalar por la pared hacia abajo.

—No voy a arrastrarme por los suelos para besarte, tampoco me interesa tanto —advierte tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Entonces yo voy a tirarme al suelo a la de ya! —responde soltando un poquito la boca para poder hablar.

Aprovecha que se ha soltado un poco para tomarle de los dos antebrazos y quitarle las manos de la boca.

Estados Unidos mira a Canadá otra vez y él le mira con una sonrisa tímida. América sorprendentemente le sonríe un poco también y luego hace cara de se ríe un poco con la cara de asco, como de acuerdo con él.

Inglaterra no pone mucha resistencia mientras sigue tratando de fundirse con la pared y toda la sala debería estar oyendo su corazón... y viendo que está del color de la cruz de su bandera, claro.

Y en cuanto Francia logra quitarle las manos de la boca, se acerca a él y le da un beso firme en los labios, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para conservarse cuerdo y no perderse en el mismo, apretándole contra la pared, sin moverse demasiado, ni demasiado poco.

Cuenta los segundos en su cabeza, mientras América se señala la boca con un dedo en señal de vómito y se ríe con Canadá.

Suiza flipa al notarlo, porque está muy pendiente de Canadá últimamente.

A Inglaterra se le para el corazón, se le cierran los ojos y trata tanto como puede de pensar en cualquier cosa lo que sea... y evidentemente no puede, buscando a Francia con ansia como siempre.

Canadá se sigue riendo con América, viendo un poco de soslayo pero sin enterarse mucho en los detalles.

Diez segundos exactos después, habiendo acariciado a Inglaterra con la lengua de la manera más invisible al público, Francia se separa en contra de su voluntad.

Prusia gira la cabeza notando que quizás hay algo raro en esto sin saber muy bien qué. España y Austria no les quitan ojo evaluando completamente cualquier cambio sutil.

América ahora hace como si estuviera vomitando entre sus piernas, cagado de la risa, también mirando la escena de reojo pero en realidad dándole lo mismo el hecho en sí, sin darle ninguna importancia.

El primer impulso del inglés es ir a por más pero en cuanto oye la risa de América le da un fuerte empujón a Francia, largándose de allí lo más rápido que puede, sin mirarle.

—_Bollocks!_

Francia se le queda mirando unos instantes con la respiración entrecortada, tratando de no acercarse de nuevo, hasta que le empuja y desde luego, trastabilla y se cae de espaldas al suelo.

América deja de reírse en ese instante, girándose a mirar a Francia en el suelo. Levantando las cejas.

Inglaterra ni siquiera le mira, de malas, sentado al lado de América abrazándose las rodillas y pensando que el próximo cabrón con suerte que bese a Francia se va a llevar SU BESO.

Prusia sale de sus pensamientos y le grita algo a Inglaterra sobre la agresividad, acercándose a Francia a ver si esta bien... mientras España sigue escrutando al inglés.

Francia se ríe burlonamente desde el suelo, con el orgullo un poco herido pro el empujón, burlándose más de la situación que en realidad del británico, obvio, pensando lo mismo que siempre... que están jodidos. Estira una mano a Prusia para que le ayude a levantarse, tratando de tranquilizarse.

En cuanto le oye reírse, Inglaterra frunce aun más el ceño y se hace más bolita.

Francia se levanta con ayuda de Prusia y se sacude la ropa, mirando a todos y a nadie, pasándose una mano por el pelo y yéndose a sentar a su lugar, con el corazón desbocado y bastante nervioso. Prusia le da unos golpes en la espalda.

—Si será cabrón, mira que tirarte al suelo...

—_What happened?_ —pregunta América.

—Qué pasa de qué —Inglaterra agresivo.

—Nada, nada... —América se gira a Canadá y vuelve a hacer cara de asco con media sonrisa. Canadá asiente sonriendo también con un medio gesto de desagrado arrugando la nariz.

Hungría se acerca a Prusia y le pregunta si pasa algo extraño entre Francia e Inglaterra. Prusia le dice que el inglés es un cabrón asqueroso y que Francia le odia, que siempre le trata así de mal, pegándole y todo eso.

Hungría no se lo cree, desde luego, mirando sus fotos con una ceja levantada.

Francia gira la botella y se sienta en su lugar sin mirar a nadie, sacando la BB. España le mira desaprobatoriamente.

—No me jodas,_ Espagne_ —le susurra con firmeza, sin mirarle. España niega con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para Aru Lawlieth <em>

_¿Tengo que recordar sobre los review?_


	18. Alemania hace trampas

**18. Alemania hace trampas**

Francia saca un cigarrillo y lo prende, mirando la punta de la botella señalar a Alemania y a Suiza. Ambos se tensan.

—_Nein_, como voy a besar a _Schweiz_! —protesta el alemán.

—_Deustchland_, tu y yo somos personas serias, que vuelvan a tirar y ya —propone el helvético.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Austria no sabe si esta de acuerdo o no.

—¡Eso es trampa! —grita Francia haciéndose el que todo va bien, mandándole un mensaje a INGLATERRA "Estás bien? ó.ò".

—¡Es cierto! ¡Venga _Weeest_! ¡no es _Awesome_! —Prusia anima a su hermano y mira a Austria a ver si le molesta o no.

—_Nein_ —responde este y ni siquiera se sonroja. Inglaterra siente el teléfono vibrar y ve que Francia tiene el suyo en sus manos, aparta la vista esperando un poco para que no sea tan obvio que le ha escrito a él.

—Me mantengo firme en mi postura —asegura Suiza.

—Tiren la botella si pretenden seguir jugando a esto —insiste Alemania y luego Austria cae en la cuenta que si acaso llegaran a besarse seria algo tan serio, practico y para salir del paso como un apretón de manos.

Alemania gira de nuevo la botella e Inglaterra aprovecha para escribir entonces un "yes" de mentira.

La botella vuelve a pararse en Alemania y en el inglés mientras Francia responde "Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo o si no era muy evidente".

Inglaterra se sobresalta, haciendo malabares con el teléfono para no tirarlo y Alemania le mira.

—Opino lo mismo que con _Schweiz_ —asegura el germano.

—_Germany_, please, vuelve a girarla —pide el británico y Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—_Ja_ —asegura y no espera ni a que Prusia proteste.

* * *

><p><em>Un review para que no dejen a Alemania repetirlo a la próxima.<em>


	19. Suiza y Prusia

**19. Suiza y Prusia**

Se detiene en Suiza de nuevo y en Prusia.

Prusia sonríe con malignidad y mira a Austria. Suiza levanta las cejas y se lleva la mano a la pistola como reflejo

—_Neeeeeeein._

—Ni se te ocurra tocar esa pistola_ Suisse_... esto es un JUEGO. Además él es el del cumpleaños —le advierte Francia, que sigue mirando a Inglaterra.

Austria le levanta las cejas a Prusia como retándole y Suiza se descontrola un poco con la voz de Francia.

—Pero es que..._ non, non, Prusse_ no va a besarme —le contesta en francés.

—Venga, _Schweiz_, ¿quién es tu amigo y vecino favorito y más _Awesome?_ —sonríe Prusia a Suiza. Él mira a Austria de soslayo, imaginando además que va a matarle.

—_Preussen_... —advierte Suiza. Austria le mira a por encima de las gafas y luego levanta la barbilla y el pobre helvético no tiene IDEA de cómo interpretar eso.

Inglaterra aprovecha la tensión y distracción para escribir "he dicho que yes". Francia le mira un poco triste. "Te debo un beso decente" se atreve a escribirle. El británico sigue sin mirar el teléfono enseguida para que no sospechen.

Prusia se pasa una mano por el pelo un poco nervioso, acercándose a Suiza.

—¡Exacto! —exclama Prusia. El rubio extiende una mano y levanta un dedo.

—_Preussen_, no te conviente meterte en problemas conmigo —afirma Suiza con menos seguridad de la que tendría usualmente.

El albino levanta también su mano sin dejar de sonreír con malicia y con la punta de su dedo toca el dedo de Suiza. Este brinca, poniéndose más nervioso y levantándose.

—No vas a tocarme —advierte y Prusia se ríe—._ Preussen!_ —grita un poco histérico mientras el alemán sigue riéndose como idiota.

—_Schweiz_ me tiene miedo —se burla.

—No te tengo miedo... _Preussen!_ —advierte volviendo a llevarse la mano a la pistola—. No me obligues a atacarte.

—Claro que me tienes miedo —se acerca un poco mientras se sigue riendo—. No puedes atacarme, es mi cumpleaños y este es un juego.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, histéricolocoperdido.

Inglaterra ve el teléfono y se sonroja guardándolo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Estados Unidos para asegurarse que no le hace caso... y pensando, que aun así, seguro Francia se desquita con el próximo, por que a cualquier otro si puede besarle como le de la gana... y ese era su beso.

Francia sonríe un poquitín relajándose al ver la expresión.

Y Suiza está como Calcomanía en la pared. Austria sigue mirándoles a ambos y cuando Prusia nota que Suiza desvía la mirada, se le echa encima besándole medio descojonado.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos, histericolocoperdido, moviendo las manos pro unos instantes sin saber que hacer hasta que termina por empujarle. Prusia sigue descojonado y se ríe mirando a Hungría.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco y Suiza mira a Prusia con ojos asesinos.

—Vuelves a tocarme una sola vez en mi vida, y te juro que voy a volarte la cabeza —advierte sentándose junto a Austria, sacando humo pro las orejas—. Este juego es estúpido —sentencia limpiándose la cara con la manga de la chaqueta

—Pues a mi no me desagrada tanto —Austria sonríe de lado, cínicamente.

—No te... ¿perdona? —el helvético le mira con ojos como platos, él se ríe un poco.

—¿Cuál es la gracia?¿te gusta besar a toda la fiesta? —pregunta mientras Francia da vueltas a la botella.

—_Nein_, pero pasan algunas cosas interesantes —explica Austria enigmático.

* * *

><p><em>Un review por las cosas interesantes ;)<em>


	20. Francia y América

**20. Francia y América**

Francia palidece cuando la botella se detiene frente a él y América, de hecho Francia desaparece tomando de nuevo la botella y volviéndola a girar y si alguien se atreve a sugerir lo contrario, va a desempolvar la guillotina.

Inglaterra esta absolutamente de acuerdo y añade por si acaso alguien lo ha pensado que él puede traer algunos scones envenenados para acompañar la velada.

Estados Unidos no se ha enterado por sigue jugando con la máquina.

Alemania abre la boca para decir algo, y luego la cierra, recordando lo que le ha contado Romano. Suiza mira a Austria de reojo.

La botella vuelve a caer en Austria y en Hungria, así que se tira de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>XD No se arriesgan. Especialmente para aimyOtaku.<em>

_Por cierto, reivindicamos que América no es pavo, lo que tiene es TDA... Canadá es el pavo._

_Y sobre los trolls... aun estamos flipando. Es decir, sí somos trolls pero no ahora, lo cual no deja de ser sorprendente._


	21. Canadá y Hungría

**21. Canadá y Hungría**

Se para en Canadá y Hungría. Francia levanta las cejas.

—_Oh lala, cher,_ vas a tener la parejita. Primero _Prusse,_ después _Hongría._

—Ah? oh... —Canadá mira a Hungría tímidamente y se sonroja otra vez. Hungría mira a Prusia sonriendo un poco de lado y se levanta mirando a Canadá riéndose nerviosa.

Prusia toma la camara.

Ella se planta enfrente del chico levantando las cejas. Él se levanta nervioso y se sube las gafas mirándola.

Hungría se pone de puntas y le da un beso en los labios, bastante tierno y poco, muy muy poco invasivo y sensual. Canadá sonríe un poquito, sonrojándose y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando se separa le sonríe y se regresa a sentar a su lugar, no sin antes dar vueltas a la botella.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo corto... ¿review corto?<em>


	22. Italia Romano e Italia Veneciano

**22. Italia Romano e Italia Veneciano**

Cae en Veneciano y en Romano. Romano abre la boca sorprendido y luego mira a su hermano.

—Ehh...

—Veee? —pregunta Veneciano y automáticamente España empieza a sangrar por la nariz.

—¡Por favor! ¡por favor! ¡porfavooooooooooor! —suplica con los ojos en forma de corazón, tomando el borde de la camisa de Romano, de rodillas.

—Ehh... _Stupido_ pervertido —se quita a España de encima, levantándose igual. Veneciano mira a Romano.

—_Fratellooo~_ —sonríe como idiota acercándosele. Romano le mira un poco nerviosito, pero sin quitarse, de hecho abriendo los brazos para abrazarle también, pero con el ceño fruncido y sonrojadillo.

Hungría se pone en posición para tomar fotos.

Veneciano le abraza y le da un beso en los labios de esos que seguro le ha dado MILES de veces, antes de ir a dormir o cosas así. Romano le deja, indiferente al beso, sin hacer nada más. Luego Veneciano vuelve a abrazarle de forma amorosa y se vuelve con Alemania

España se decepciona un poco, pero aun así se ríe como idiota y sangra. Romano regresa con él.

—¿Ya estás contento, idiota?

España se sorbe la nariz y asiente.

—Veneciano es tan mono.

Y Romano le mira verdaderamente indignado como cada vez, dándole un golpe en el abdomen.

—... y tu eres tan sex... —empieza a añadir, pero se calla con el golpe.

—Cállate imbécil.

Veneciano toma la botella y la hace girar mientras España se ríe y se limpia la cara.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para Rainbullets.<em>

_Cada review representa un ravioli extra en el plato de Mario y Luigi... digo, Romano y Veneciano.  
><em>


	23. Austria y Suiza

**23. Austria y Suiza**

Para la desesperacion de Suiza, la botella se detiene en Austria... otra vez. Austria espera desinteresadamente y la botella se detiene en Suiza.

El helvético se sonroja hasta las orejas, azorado, mientras Austria levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito.

Francia sonríe curioso y Hungría está tomándoles fotos ya, aunque ya tienen bastantes fotos de ellos con ayuda de Liechtenstein.

—Ehh... yo... —balbucea Suiza con los ojos abiertos como platos. Austria mira a Suiza de soslayo, lentamente.

Suiza se emboba.

Francia les mira con cierto desinterés, entre comillas, más interesado de lo que en realidad quisiera admitirlo, e Inglaterra, que cada vez está más tranquilo, mira a Suiza y le sonríe dándole ánimos. Canadá les mira también interesado.

Suiza se sonroja mas al ver que todos les miran, desviando la mirada.

—Quizás deberíamos irnos ya... es tarde —propone mirando el reloj, temblando como una hoja.

—Ah, pero qué cobarde, llevas toda la noche ahí sentado esperando esto y ¿ahora quieres irte? —se burla Austria. Suiza abre los ojos más aún sonrojándose MUCHO, mirándolo indignado.

—Eres un imbécil —masculla entre dientes. Prusia se ríe.. se ha reído de un chiste de Austria, algo debe estar mal en el universo.

—Nadie lo ha negado —Austria se encoge de hombros.

Suiza lo mira, con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, y... con más ganas aun de que ya haga lo que va a hacer para besarle, tanto por ganas, como por que ya se termine el asunto. Empieza a sudar frío.

Austria no tiene ninguuuuuna prisa, de hecho, hoy que esta en plan cabrón CABRÓN, mira a Francia un momento primero con una mirada cargada de sentido. Francia prende un cigarrillo, sonriendo ampliamente como si le hiciera gracia.

Austria se encoge de hombros pensando que de hecho no debe haberlo entendido del todo... o si, tampoco le importa demasiado... mira a suiza por encima de las gafas, y levanta una mano, poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja. Suiza tiene un escalofrío, anticipando inmediatamente por reflejo condicionado. Se sonroja más y parpadea lentamente.

—¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? —Le susurra el austriaco, acercándosele.

—¿Co... Cómo sabes qué? —pregunta Suiza, empezando a borrar a todo el mundo a su alrededor y a ver únicamente a Austria.

—Por que yo también llevo toda la noche esperándolo —le susurra al oído y luego le recorre la mejilla con la nariz y con los ojos cerrados, le besa en los labios, bastante mejor de lo que ha besado a Inglaterra, por que Suiza si se mueve y si reacciona de la forma adecuada. Y a Suiza se le hacen gelatina las rodillas, correspondiéndole el beso sin importarle absolutamente nada a su alrededor, levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla hasta la nuca con bastante más dulzura de la que ocupa generalmente, recreándose en el beso si preocuparse si lo hace bien o lo hace mal.

De pronto, Inglaterra, Canadá y Alemania empiezan a sentir como que sobran, mirando a otro lado incómodos. Francia los mira y se le hace un nudo en la garganta, envidiando por una vez mucho, MUCHO a Austria, sintiéndose terriblemente lejos de Inglaterra, pensando en lo inalcanzable que es a veces.

España levanta las cejas muy sorprendido y Prusia esta con la boca absolutamente abierta... hasta Hungría ha dejado de tomar fotos, bajando la cámara, sonriendo. tiernamente.

Inglaterra mira el suelo y luego mira a América para asegurarse que sigue con la máquina y cuando esta seguro, mira a Francia, que está bastante ocupado mirándose las manos y parpadeando, aunque al sentir la mirada, levanta la vista para verle. Inglaterra nota un poco su sentimiento y le sonríe de vuelta... y en un acto muy, MUY arriesgado le guiña un ojo. Francia sonríe un poco más, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente, sintiéndose bastante mejor.

Austria se separa de Suiza aun con la nariz pegada en su mejilla y los ojos cerrados, con la respiración agitada. Suiza, que tiene también los ojos cerrados y el cerebro completamente enfocado en Austria, le hace un cariño en la mejilla

—_Österreich_ —susurra. Austria sonríe, le da un segundo beso rápido en los labios y se separa del todo, volviendo a quedar sentado en su sitio poniéndose bien las gafas.

—Bien, sigamos —pide como si eso no acabara de pasar y Suiza cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, sonrojándose mucho y volviendo a la realidad.

—Creo que sabemos ya quien va a ganar en el mejor beso de la noche —admite Francia mirando a Austria en una muestra de respeto, mientras se incorpora un poco y mueve su silla, actuando un poquitín desinteresadamente. Austria asiente con la cabeza para Francia

—Ignoraba que estuvieramos compitiendo —miente cínicamente. Y Francia le detesta un poco de nuevo, haciendo un poco los ojos en blanco.

Austria se ríe un poco.

Francia niega con la cabeza girando la botella de nuevo, aunque sonríe.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para Isabel<em>.

_Los reviews suelen hacer sonrojar a Suiza. Que no es como que lo necesite o algo pero..._


	24. Inglaterra y España

**24. España e Inglaterra**

La punta apunta a Inglaterra y el culo a España.

Francia mira a España de reojo y él por primera vez en la velada se queda en plan de "eeeeeh"

— Anda, que quizás estos dos les quiten el puesto al mejor beso de la noche —bromea el francés mirando a Austria con media sonrisa. América cierra el Nintendo y mira la botella, a Inglaterra y luego a España.

Inglaterra mira a España con poco agrado también, siendo honestos y luego fulmina a Francia no muy en serio.

—Quizás debamos volver a girar la botella —admite. España mira a Francia de soslayo y piensa que quizás esto haga que... bueno, haga algo con ellos dos, suspira y mira a Inglaterra a quien realmente tiene CERO ganas de besar.

—Oh, mira el orgullo de la_ Royal Navy_ —se burla España.

—Quizás puedan recordar anécdotas con vestidos de mucofjecofr —susurra Francia mirando a Inglaterra divertido.

—¿Eh? —pregunta España para Francia sin haber entendido.

—Ja-ja... Mira tu a la armada invencible —responde Inglaterra con tonillo burlón y luego fulmina a Francia. España pone los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tu el cobarde que quiere lanzar otra vez.

—Tengo la idea de que ustedes sólo se besan cuando están vestidos de mujer. Hongria podrías por favor prestarles unas faldas —Francia se echa hacia atrás en su asiento, sonriendo.

—Tu llamándome a mi cobard... —se detiene oyendo a Francia y sonrojándose—._ Shut up, git!_

América frunce el ceño sin entender nada, mirando a Canadá a ver si el sabe de qué coño hablan. Canadá niega con la cabeza sin entender nada tampoco. España abre los ojos como platos y mira a Inglaterra un instante FULMINANDOLE y luego se ríe idiotamente como si no supiera de que hablan. Francia se ríe con voz grave, disfrutando muuuuuuuuuucho el momento.

—Ya, claro, Espagne... como si con esa risa idiota fuera yo a creerme que el otro imbecile se lo inventó. Venga, venga... que yo sé que sí saben besarse —los invita Francia.

—Me parece que hay alguien aquí que tiene que aprender a callarse la puta boca — suelta España con chulería. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco, desviando la mirada y Fulminando a Francia.

—_Shut your trap, you traitorous bastard!_

Hungría no entiende, por cierto, mirando a Prusia y él tampoco entiende un pimiento. Le da un codazo a Francia para que le explique.

—Oh venga, _Espagne_ —sonríe Francia—. Callalo como sabes callarle... —se ríe negandole a Prusia con la cabeza y haciendole una seña de que le cuenta luego—. Y no me llames traidor, _mon amour_ —le pide a Inglaterra llevándose las manos atrás de la cabeza—. Que más traidores que ustedes DOS no hay.

—No, no... —España se pone de pie, da una vuelta al ruedo como si estuviera en una plaza de toros—. Lo mejor es que lo sepan todos —señala a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido, fulmina a Francia susurrando dos palabras "British Beer"

Francia hace falsa cara de miedo y luego se encoge de hombros pensando que valdría la pena, y que además puede negarlo.

—Claro que vamos a saberlo todos,_ cher..._ si van a hacernos una demostración en vivo y a todo color de cómo dos cabrones traidores que son! —sonríe.

—Una vez, durante la época colonial —empieza España—. En una maniobra traicionera, este inglés repugnante me manipuló para besarme haciéndose pasar por una mujer... Francesa —suelta en su versión de los hechos.

—Se besuquearon cobardemente para salvar sus vidas —añade Francia. Inglaterra se sonroja mucho, con ganas de asesinar a España con esa versión.

—Qué mujer francesa ni que nada, _bloody bastard!_

España agarra a Inglaterra de improvisto, le planta un SEÑOR BESO que le debe llegar la lengua hasta las amigdalas y le magrea el culo cuanto quiere aprovechando el estado de enojo, como hace muchas veces con Romano... el inglés flipa, se sonroja y se deja besuquear unos instantes hasta que termina por empujar a España, histéricolocoperdido.

—_BLOODY HELL!_ —protesta. España se ríe con el empujón y se vuelve a su sitio.

—¡Francia, tío! ¡No puedo creer que te contara eso! ¿Cómo de borracho estaba? ¡A mi se me había olvidado! —de buen humor. Francia se ríe.

—Fue una coerción bastante... bastante... —sonríe con ESA sonrisa.

—_But... What the hell?_ —protesta Inglaterra—. ¡Y que conste que fue tu _bloody_ idea que nos vistiéramos de mujer! —grita para todos, en especial para España y se vuelve a su sitio refunfuñando. España se ríe como bobo por lo que dice el inglés y por la cara de Francia.

—Es una de las mejores historias que me han contado en la vida y de hecho... estaba esperando el momento para poder sacarla a relucir —le da una cachetadilla a España muuuuuuuuy suave, mientras mira al británico con sonrisa muy pícara. El español se sigue riendo.

—Fue la hostia, tío. Yo había bebido tanta aguardiente que les cante "Asturias patria querida" a tus guardias como contraseña.

—Yo no puedo creer que seas un traidor tan jodidamente encantador. Es una pena que no haya fotos de eso —protesta sonriendo muy divertido.

—En esa época... Algún día seguro podemos emborracharle de nuevo y disfrazarle —conspira España.

—No necesitamos emborracharle —suelta Francia en un susurro.

—¿No? —España sorprendido.

Inglaterra toma la botella y la hace girar aun refunfuñando.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que alguien lo pidió y no me acuerdo quien. <em>

_Bueno, esto se entiende mejor despues de leer "la vida pirata, la vida mejor" podeís encontrarla en nuestro perfil o juntando los espacios aquí: http: / / www. fanfiction. net/s/7686011/1/La_vida_pirata_la_vida_mejor_

_No os olvideis, repartir reviews es como repartir amor... es un consejo de Francia.  
><em>


	25. América e Inglaterra

**25. América e Inglaterra**

Vuelve a pararse señalando a Inglaterra y él refunfuña un poco más tratando de volver a tirar sin que nadie se de cuenta sin mirar a quién le había tocado. Pero da igual cuantas veces repita el tiro Inglaterra, la botella sigue parándose en él y América sin ver a quien más hasta que Prusia le llama la atención.

—¡Eh, tío! ¿Qué haces?

E Inglaterra se asusta soltando la botella y rompiéndola llamando la atención de todos, con cara de culpable. Francia se ríe.

—¡Tramposoooooooooo! ¿Quién salió?

—¡No hice trampas! —replica buscando una botella nueva.

—Tira de una vez —sonríe.

—Ya.. Yo... He... Ehm... —vacila pensando que la botella solo le señala a él las cinco veces que ha tirado—. Tira tu —le pide a Francia. Él tira la botella haciendo los ojos en blanco y vuelve a señalar a América

—Ah, pero esta no vale por que era de prueba —nervioso, vuelve a tomar la botella.

—¡Joder! Deja de hacer putas trampas, ¿quién quieres que salga?

—¡No son trampas! ¡Tiene que ser el azar!

—Antes ha salido él y ha salido _mon frére_ —explica Canadá a Francia, que sí estaba prestando atención todas las veces, el único nerd que esta con ese rollo de las trampas.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—_What?_ —Inglaterra nervioso—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eran de prueba!

—_Amerique_ —le llama Francia y él levanta la vista del juego de video.

—Nononononono! —pide negando con las manos, mirándole sonrojado y suplicante. Francia traga saliva.

—Es tu turno —le dice Canadá a Estados Unidos. Francia se sienta y América gira la botella sin entenderlo que pasa.

—No, no, _bro_, que has salido tu —explica Canadá.

—No, pero vuelve a tirar que era de prueba —le insta Inglaterra.

—Ah... ¿y con quién? —baja el juego de video mirándo a Canadá.

—Ehm... Tira de nuevo y lo sabremos —sigue Inglaterra sonrojado y apretando los ojos.

—Con _England_ —le sonríe Canadá. América sonríe ENCANTADO. Inglaterra facepalm.

—¡Pero no vale por que era de prueba! —repite el inglés.

—_Yeah!_ ¡Ja! ¡Vamos a hacer uno mejor que el de ellos! —Estados Unidos emocionado

—_Wh... What?_ —se sonroja—. Esto no es una competición —le riñe—. Además eran de prueba— sigue insistiendo aunque cada vez pierde más y más fuerza su argumento. Francia mira al suelo.

—_Com'on..._ Ven acá —America se acerca a él y le extiende una mano.

España mira a Francia de soslayo y le pone la mano sobre la suya sutilmente. Francia levanta la vista y sonríe como si nada pasara apretando la mano de España. Él se la aprieta de vuelta y le acaricia un poco mirando a Inglaterra y América.

—¿No me estas oyendo cuando digo que no valen y que eran de prueba? —sigue Inglaterra.

—¿Y qué? ¡Todos se han dado besos y le han dado besos a todos!

—Este juego sigue siendo estúpido —protesta igual que Suiza.

—Pero soy yo... —se le acerca—. Y si has besado a todos a mi me puedes dar un besoo —canturrea tomándolo de la cintura. Francia toma un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, prendiéndolo con cierta parsimonia.

Inglaterra mira a Estados Unidos absolutamente sonrojado y con el corazón acelerado.

—_But... But..._ —vacila poniendo las manos en su pecho para apartarle un poco, él le acerca más.

—Todos saben que eres mi novio, es como _Switzerland_ y Austria —sonríe encantador. El inglés abre mucho los ojos como platos con la palabra "novio" entrando en pánico.

Suiza carraspea, muy nervioso con semejante declaración. Planteadose si Austria es su... Novio? _Mein Gott_ que palabra mas cursi.

Francia se permite hacer los ojos en blanco, sonriendo sinceramente con la cara de Inglaterra.

—_I... I'm... I mean..._ —balbucea histérico el británico. Austria se plantea eso de los novios y vuelve a parecerle que tengan doce años.

—Además todos tienen que ver lo Awesome que somos y envidiar los Besos que nos damos —se ríe el estadounidense, Inglaterra le sigue mirando incrédulo y aprieta los ojos.

—_I..._ todos... _I..._ en publico... —sigue vacilando histericolocoperdido. Francia sonríe otra vez.

—Te ves tan sexy cuando estas sonrojado —se ríe el americano. A lo que el inglés se sonroja mas y aprieta los ojos pero sonríe un poquito... hasta que cae en la cuenta que todos han oído eso.

—_Americaa_ —suplica y a Francia se le borra la sonrisa cuando lo ve sonreir, tensandose de nuevo.

—Ya, ya... Ya se que te mueres de ganas —se acerca y le besa bien, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por darle el mejor beso que puede. Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez con eso, frunciendo el ceño y luego relajándolo poco a poco a medida que va perdiéndose en el beso.

Estados Unidos siente esto y se esfuerza más, abrazándole posesivamente, intensificando el beso.

Canadá sonríe en plan "que monos" Prusia grita como un macaco y España se vuelve a Francia que empezó relajado y critico en plan "mucha lengua, no le gusta tanta saliva al principio, no le estas dando tiempo, etc" pero a estas alturas esta mirándoles bastante azorado haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacer tripas corazón y fallando miserablemente.

Inglaterra se pierde un poco más con la intensidad, pero se tensa al oír a Prusia, al no estar del todo abstraído, haciendo ademán de separarse sin muchas ganas. estados Unidos no le deja, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Así que el británico se vuelve a perder un poco con la insistencia, agarrándose de la camiseta del estadounidense con las manos en su pecho.

España fulmina al inglés aunque no le este mirando y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Francia.

—Fuerza —le pide y Francia se detiene de levantarse y aplaudir como estaba a punto. Sale de su ensimismamiento y mira a España de soslayo, suspirando.

El español le sonríe un poco tristemente y le da unos golpecitos de animo que no pasan desapercibidos a Austria, que les miraba por casualidad.

América se separa al fin de Inglaterra, sin aliento sonriendo como idiota y con las rodillas hechas gelatina.

—Jaja! —se ríe sin muchas fuerzas.

El inglés no sabe porqué paran, ni dónde está por unos segundos, dándose cuenta poco a poco y sonrojándose de nuevo a medida que lo hace.

—_You, git!_ —reacciona violentamente más o menos igual que reaccionó con Francia.

Prusia es quien aplaude ahora aunque sea solo para joder a Austria y Canadá lo hace también un poco. Francia se acuerda de como respirar cuando escucha a Inglaterra, humedeciéndose los labios y aplaude también.

—Bien hecho, aunque solo les vale para un segundo lugar —suelta en un tono medio maligno. El inglés hace los ojos en blanco sentándose sin artreverse a mirarle y se siente culpable otra vez, cubriéndose la cara con las manos—. _Merci, Amerique,_ por demostrarnos que _Angleterre_ no es asexual como lo suponiamos —agrega tratando de sonar afilado como siempre y fallando miserablemente.

Estados Unidos se ríe bobamente sonriéndole a Francia y sentándose junto a Inglaterra muy orgulloso.

—Vete a la mierda —sisea el británico entre dientes, bajito, fulminando a Francia, aunque sabe por que dice esas cosas. Francia le fulmina de vuelta.

—¿Para qué? —es su enigmática y pasional respuesta.

Canadá le sonríe a Estados Unidos con los pulgares en alto y España hace rodar la botella de nuevo.

América sonríe muy orgulloso e Inglaterra sigue con la cabeza entre las rodillas sin mirar ni responder a Francia.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para aimyOtaku <em>

_Sentimos el retraso en los capítulos, estamos experimentando algunos problemas técnicos que esperamos resolver en breve... aun así, los reviews nunca bajan el animo, you know._


	26. España e Italia Veneciano

**26. España e Italia veneciano**

—Hay algo raro aquí —comenta Suiza acercándose a Austria. Él le mira para que le comente que ha visto. España sonríe idiota al ver el resultado y mira a Romano.

—¿Puedo? —pide permiso.

—NOOOOOO! —responde escandalizado.

—Bueno... —España toma la botella desanimado.

—¡Eeh! ¡tío! ¡pero que calzonazos! —protesta Prusia.

—Es decir... —se sonroja—. Haz lo que quieras, _stronzo di merda._

—Es lo que te ha tocado, que es eso de ir pidiendo permiso —sigue Prusia—. Ah, ves!

España mira a Prusia y a Romano un poco triste pero se levanta.

—_Fratello_ —llama Veneciano a Romano.

—_"Fratello"_ —le imita—. Ya vas, cabrón... Besalo! Anda... Tengan sexo aquí en medio de todos si quieren. A mi NO ME IMPORTA.

—Romano... —España con el corazón rotoal borde del llanto— pero es que yo te quiero mucho, pero como es tu hermano...

—_Fratello..._

—Estoy diciendo que no me importa.. Venga. ¡A lo suyo! —se cruza de brazos y FULMINA... FUL. MI. NA. a España.

España se acerca a Veneciano con cara triste y cierra los ojos.

—Puedes besarle bien una sola vez —indica Romano con voz más mesurada, sin dejar de mirarles.

España se acerca a Veneciano y le da un beso muy parecido al que el le dio a su hermano... pero sin poder evitar acariciarle un poco la cabeza. Romano se pone Rojo como un tomate, muy muy de malas.

—_Veeee~_ —suelta Veneciano y España se ríe bobamente frente a él.

—Eres muy mono —le dice aun acariciándole la cabeza y luego se vuelve a su sitio

—Tu eres muy bueno y amable —responde Veneciano sonriéndole.

—¡Gracias! —responde realmente muy agradecido.

—_Veeee~_

Alemania, por cierto, está estoico y serio pero le brinca un ojo desde hace unas horas. Italia regresa corriendo junto a Alemania y se le abraza al brazo sonriendo.

Prusia toma la botella haciéndola girar mientras España le sonríe a Romano. Él toma a España del cuello de la camisa y sin venir para nada a cuento le planta un buen b eso en los labios.

España sonríe sorprendido y se lo devuelve con toda la pasión, empezando a magrearle por debajo de la camisa automáticamente.

Romano se separa después de unos instantes, frunciendo el ceño y quitándole de un manotazo la mano de adentro de la camisa. Francia se ríe y España se queda con su sonrisa de idiota un buen rato y le falta muy poco para hacer veeee~

* * *

><p><em>A ver si recuperamos el ritmo con un par de reviews<em>


	27. Alemania y Austria

**27. Austria y Alemania**

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—_VERDAMMT_... DE VERDAD QUE VAS A ACABAR BESANDOTE CON TODA LA JODIDA REUNIÓN —protesta a gritos. Austria pone los ojos en blanco y le levanta las cejas a Alemania.

Prusia en estado de flipación absoluta y Veneciano se tensa apretando el brazo de Alemania. Él carraspea mirando a Austria de reojo y sonrojándose un poco. Toma la botella.

—Creo que vamos a darle vuelta de nuevo.

—Bien —asiente Austria tan tranquilo.

—Ah, no... ¡Si _Spagna_ te besa a ti, ahora alguien besa a _Germania_! —protesta Romano a Veneciano. Francia sonríe.

_—Allemagne_, ya te dejamos una vez salirte con la tuya, no nos obligues a obligarte.

Alemania se sonroja y carraspea otra vez.

—_Österreich._

Suiza mira la escena con los brazos cruzados, y con (nunca va a admitirlo), cierta curiosidad. Austria se encoge de hombros ligeramente nervioso.

—A mi no me habéis dejado hacer trampas —suelta cínico mientras se levanta igual. Alemania abre los ojos más de lo normal, sonrojándose un poco más.

Veneciano le lloriquea un poco a su hernano, Alemania se levanta y Suiza levanta las cejas.

Austria suspira, se pasa una mano por el pelo y se planta frente a Alemania ligeramente sonrojado también. Alemania nunca admitirá que esta fue más de una ocasión una fantasía suya de joven, cruza los brazos de frente y carraspea de nuevo.

El austriaco trata de adoptar una postura practica de acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

—¿En qué momento accedí a jugar esto? —pregunta el alemán mirando de reojo a Prusia, descruzando los brazos y acercándosele a Austria. Él le besa suavemente.

Alemania sube una mano en automático, tomándolo del cuello y besándolo más firmemente. Austria se deja, intensificando un poco.

Prusia abre los ojos como platos FLIPANDO y se ríe nervioso medio sonrojado, Veneciano frunce el ceno sin apartar la vista rabiando un poco y Suiza abre los ojos como platos también, más sorprendido con Alemania que con Austria en sí.

Prusia le da un codazo a Hungría mientras ella está flipando en general sacando muchas muchas fotos y repentinamente.

Alemania se detiene, separando a Austria del cuello en un solo movimiento bastante bestia. Mira a Austria a los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada y traga saliva, sonrojado.

Austria parpadea ligeramente descolocado... le hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a Alemania. Él le señala con un dedo soltándolo del cuello.

—Esto nunca pasó.

—Nunca —repite con cierta sonrisilla mirando a Hungría de reojo con claras intenciones. El alemán carraspea sonrojándose y sin poderle creer que actuará como que nunca pasó, sentándose junto a Veneciano... estóico.

Veneciano fulmina a Austria y Hungría levanta la cámara riendo. Él sonríe

— Ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas —se burla un poco el austriaco volviéndose a su sitio.

—Siempre puedo regresarte a _Wien_ si te pones muy molesto —susurra Alemania en broma, sin mirarle. Austria hace como que no le oye, sonriéndole a Suiza, quien sigue haciendo morros,sorprendido.

Veneciano tira la botella deseando que alguien bese a Suiza o a España por que definitivamente ese beso no ha sido como el que el se ha dado con el español.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para yaoigirlxxx01<em>

_¿Algunos reviews para cumplir la petición de Veneciano?  
><em>


	28. España y Francia

**28. España y Francia**

Francia levanta las cejas y le da cierta risa floja, no de nervios... desde luego, sino de... risa. España se ríe también pensando que Romano va a asesinarle, por que además ahora si que NO planea pedir permiso.

Romano abre la boca como un pescado al horno e Inglaterra se paraliza pensando otra vez en su bloody beso y en que va a matar a alguien.

España se vuelve a Francia con chulería.

—Te apuesto a que tu te separas primero, nene —le suelta descojonado de la risa, claro.

Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo un segundo y luego piensa que a la mierda, él besó a Estados Unidos. Se levanta.

—_Mon amour_ ¿Cuántos días tenemos?—pregunta en el mismo tono, con una sonrisa de lado. España sonríe levantándose también.

—¿Qué decíamos que había una competición? —sigue fanfarroneando con chuleria tomando a Francia de la cintura lentamente.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y se desabotona un botón más de la camisa, acercándosele a España, poniendo una pierna entre las dos de España, acercándole el paquete a la cadera.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco, Prusia empieza a reír nervioso desde ya, Suiza se sonroja un poco, América levanta las cejas mirándolo todo intensamente y a Inglaterra y Romano empieza a salirles humo de las orejas.

España baja la mano directamente al culo de Francia agarrándole firmemente y la otra en la mandíbula atrayéndole la cara hacia si.

Cuando está a punto de besarle, Francia sonríe humedeciéndose los labios, rozando los de España y separándose un poquitín, instándole a venir por él, mientras le pone una mano en el pecho.

España sonríe de lado y decide lamerle un poquito suavemente cómo ha hecho Canadá, atrayéndole del culo en vez de sonríe mas, acercándose a su labio de arriba y mordisqueándolo un poco, mientras le hunde una mano en el pelo.

Inglaterra decide que no quiere mirar.

España le muerde a la vez el labio de abajo mientras baja la mano de su mandíbula por el cuello hasta su pecho y Francia le rasguña un poco la nuca, rozándole los dientes con la lengua.

Austria carraspea nerviosito otra vez y se sonroja un poco, mientras Canadá levanta las cejas, Veneciano mira a su hermano sintiéndose un poco culpable, Suiza les mira sonrojado y con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo de que alguien pueda hacer algo tan... ASI, de una manera tan fácil e Inglaterra refunfuna algo de las reglas dicen solo un beso y nada de toqueteo, y la decencia y el pudor y que Romano está enojado y la poca consagración de España y algo de la reina por que siempre mete a la reina en estos tejemanejes, mientras sigue con las manos en su cara como si fuera una película de terror, sin mirar.

España se pone serio y besa a Francia MUY intensamente, tratando que saque su frustración y rabia contra Inglaterra, para que se calme un poco del beso terrible con él y del de América.

Francia se deja besar y le corresponde con la misma intensidad, con los ojos cerrados, tocando y recordando a España como tantas veces lo ha hecho, con bastantes ansias, sacando en efecto toda su frustración y descargando toda su energía, un poco sorprendido de la intensidad con la que besa España en contraste con los últimos besos que ha recibido últimamente, que no han sido menos apasionados, sino completamente diferentes

Inglaterra y Prusia están al borde del infarto por motivos completamente diferentes.

España aguanta el beso costándole bastante no dejarse llevar DEL TODO y pensando en Francia y planteándose MUY secretamente si lo suyo con Romano realmente... y luego desestima esa idea analizando los movimientos de Francia a ver si puede detenerse un poco asustado.

Francia piensa de repente en Inglaterra, en los besos recientes y en que está ahí, y tan como se acercaron se despega, empujando un poquitín a España, con los ojos apretados y un fuerte "NO!", bastante desgarrado.

España se separa sin aliento respirando con dificultad y sonríe de lado.

—Has perdido— susurra mientras Francia sigue con los ojos cerrados, excitado y respirando también con dificultad. Temblando un poco, porque España es MUY intenso.

—No quise quitarle a _Suisse_ el primer lugar —miente apretándole la camisa con los puños, levantando la cara. España no dice nada más y se vuelve a su sitio sin hacerle más caso a Francia esperando que Romano note que estaba pasando y la carga emocional que esto implica no es de pasión.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo, levantando la cara y haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, sentándose en su lugar sin mirar a Inglaterra, temblando un poco aún como probablemente sólo España logra hacer con él.

Romano mira a España olvidando un poco su tsunderez, sin entender realmente qué es lo que acaba de pasar. Se le acerca y le pregunta al oído.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —pregunta pero no como un reproche. España sigue con el nudo en la garganta por haber pensado lo que ha pensado sobre Romano.

Francia se sienta con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, tratando de quitar a España de su cabeza porque sólo falta que ahora se meta en problemas con el español. Abre los ojos asustado y mira a Inglaterra.

El inglés esta mirando el suelo y solloza MUY sutilmente una única vez, sin mirar a Francia, acariciando alguna cosa invisible que tiene sobre su falda y que él sabe que es Campanilla.

—Eso ha sido la forma en que le curo las heridas a mi mejor amigo —le responde España a Romano esperando que lo entienda pero sin disculparse lo que si se disculpa romano podría pensar más que hizo algo malo recalcando lo de mejor amigo para si mismo más que para Romano.

Romano traga saliva, sin entenderlo del todo.

Francia lo mira con absoluto horror tragando saliva con dificultad, deteniéndose de la silla para no ir corriendo y abrazarle y besarle a el y gritarle que le quiere mientras se lleva una mano a los ojos y solloza el si unas cuantas veces, sacando el teléfono y escribiéndole a "_Je t'aime_".

Inglaterra nota temblar el teléfono y suelta a campanilla cuando lo lee, aprieta los ojos para que no le caigan las lágrimas, limpiándose los ojos sutilmente. piensa unos instantes que responder y suspira escribiendo "esto es una _bloody shite_"

Romano mira la situación y se levanta, dándo el vueltas a la botella esta vez.

España le sonríe unos segundos más tarde a Romano en cuanto se sienta a su lado y le agarra acercándoselo a si mismo, acariciándole la cabeza y abrazándole con fuerza.

Francia respira cuando ve que el inglés le ha respondido, mordiéndose el labio, mira el teléfono con bastante menos discreción que él. "Era peor antes con todo y todo" le responde.

Romano se deja acariciar un poco más que de costumbre, con el ceño fruncido, recostándose en España. Él suspira más tranquilo recuperando su buen humor.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para Tari Deex Faelivein, hethetli y sakiko.<em>

_¿Un review para consolar a los afectados?  
><em>


	29. Prusia y Hungría

**29. Hungría y Prusia**

Hungría sonríe, mordiéndose la lengua. Prusia se sonroja y se ríe como idiota.

—Tira otra vez, claro que no voy a besarle —protesta ella en broma mirando a Romano.

—_Was?_ —protesta Prusia sin pensar, enojado. Hungría le mira con una sonrisa.

— Claro que no voy a besarte —pone los brazos en jarras.

—Pues yo a ti tampoco, eres una tonta —protesta infantilmente y se da la vuelta al otro lado enfurruñado. Hungría se ríe.

Prusia frunce más el ceno al oírla reír pensando en que están jugando esto por ella y ahora no quiere besarle a él y ha besado a Canadá y a Austria... a AUSTRIA.

—¿Se puede ser más tonto que tu? —le toca el hombro con un dedo.

—Tu eres la tonta y me da lo mismo, eres fea y no quiero besarte —protesta orgulloso, ella se le acerca.

—Yo no quería besarte yo, quería que me tu besaras a mí —le susurra al oído. Prusia se sonroja abriendo los ojos como platos y dándose la vuelta a mirarla. Ella le sonríe inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¡Venga, tío! —le anima España. Prusia vuelve a reírse nervioso y se sonroja más al oír a España—

Hungría se humedece los labios, Suiza mira a Austria de reojo. Austria les observa con aire critico pero desinteresado. Suiza entrecierra los ojos, mirando a Austria más de lleno.

Prusia traga saliva y sonríe de lado poniéndose en una postura de más control, acercándose a ella sin vacilar y besándola de manera un poco bestia y torpe.

Ella se lo permite, sonriendo un poco, nerviosilla y se ríe en el beso, devolviéndole con la misma bestialidad y torpeza.

Suiza sigue observando a Austria, ahora si, cínicamente. Él levanta las cejas sonriendo un poquito y entonces nota la mirada de Suiza volviéndose a mirarle.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —descolocado al ver que sonríe. Austria le sonríe más a él y Suiza levanta las cejas ni siquiera con cara de molestia, sino de genuina sorpresa.

—Por que estoy contento —explica como siempre le explica cuando le pregunta eso.

—¿Estás contento porque _Ungarn_ está besándole a él? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—_Nein_ —explica con paciencia—. Estoy contento por que ella lo está, es independiente de si es con _Preussen_ o con quien sea, si estuviera con _Russland_ y fuera feliz, estaría feliz... Asustado... pero feliz —admite. Suiza parpadea, procesando.

—Tiene cierta lógica —admite— Aunque este juego es estúpido —añade. Austria asiente y sonríe. Suiza le sonríe un poquito.

Prusia levanta una mano magreando un pecho de Hungría y empieza a salirle sangre de la nariz mientras España silba. Ella le jala un poco el pelo a Prusia porque la está magreando demasiado.

Francia carraspea exageradamente, aunque hace un análisis de por qué es que Prusia no ha muerto aún.

El albino se separa con una sonrisa de idiota en plan "sí, vale, vale, pero yo le he tocado las tetas y vosotros no".Hungría le da un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta mientras se organiza la ropa interior y sonríe.

Prusia se lleva la mano a la cabeza por el golpe y luego se sonroja un poco pensando que interiormente llama a las tetas "Lizzy" y "Betty" y son suyas y como alguien más las toque le cortara las manos al cadáver que quede después de que Hungría acabe con el desgraciado.

La hungara sigue sonriendo dándole un codazo a Prusia para que le de vuelta a la cosa  
>esa.<p>

—Ah, sí... —Prusia sale de sus pensamientos y toma la botella dándole vueltas.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para NekoPau-nya <em>

_Un review para que España se haya ocupado de la cámara en este beso._


	30. Prusia y Alemania

**30. Alemania y Prusia**

Alemania casi se ahoga en su saliva. Prusia está paralizado sin poder creerse que le haya tocado a él... se ríe en plan "naaaaah" y vuelve a tomar la botella como si algo hubiera ido mal.

—¡ESPERA! —protesta Francia mirando a Prusia con una sonrisa maligna. Él le mira.

—_Was?_ Voy a tirar para saber a quien besa mi _bruder_ —explica.

—Tu besas a tu hermano, _mon ami_ —Francia codea a España buscando su aprobación.

—Es cierto, tío, es lo que ha salido —asiente España. Prusia se ríe nervioso

—Pero... Pero yo... Pero tíos, que es mi _bruder_!— se ríe nervioso. Francia sonríe.

—¿Tu viste a Canadá y _Amerique_? —Prusia sonríe un poco bobamente al recordar eso, olvidandose del asunto.

—Joder si les vi, tío.. —se ríe nervioso.

—Romano y Veneciano también se besaron —añade España. Francia asiente.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver —responde Alemania negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir con toda esta bola de pervertidos? —"Susurra" Suiza en el oído de Austria.

—Permanentemente entretenido —suelta cínico a Suiza.

—_Preussen_, será mejor que vuelvas a girar la botella —advierte Alemania volviendo a carraspear.

—_Awesome!_ —exclama Hungría riendo agudo. Toma la cámara y Prusia mira a su hermano y a Hungría sin saber que hacer.

—Vengaaa _Prusse_ —le anima Francia—. No puedo creer que _Amerique_ y Canadá se hayan atrevido y tu, un digno miembro del club de la perversión no seas capaz de hacerlo.

Alemania mira a Austria pidiendo ayuda pero Austria no sabe muy bien que hacer.

—No solo eso es su juego y hace trampas... Terrible —añade España. Prusia frunce el ceño y se levanta.

—_Preussen_ —le advierte Alemania poniéndose de pie de inmediato, conociendo perfectamente a su hermano—. No hagas tonterías, no vas a besarme, es absurdo.

Prusia tuerce el morro.

—¿Vas a saltarte las reglas, _West_? —pregunta con clara intención. El menor abre la boca para contestar y luego la cierra, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Precisamente, no voy a saltarme las reglas de la moralidad y el decoro.

—¡Pero _bruder_! —Prusia con cara de "mira lo que dicen mis amigos"—. ¡Has besado al señorito y no te ha pasado nada!

—Yo no soy su _bruder, Preussen_ —replica Austria.

—Tu cállate que a ti no te hablo —suelta Prusia. Alemania carraspea haciéndose un paso hacia atrás

—No le hables mal a la gente — le riñe, pero el albino sonríe de lado sin hacer ni caso acercándose a su hermano como ha hecho con Suiza—. _Preussen_. Estoy hablando en serio —Alemania en pánico, dándo otro paso para atrás. Prussia da otro paso.

—¿Es que no confías en tu _bruder_?—pregunta el mayor falsamente ofendido.

—_Nein_, no para esto... no si estás influenciado por todo el mundo —choca atrás con la misma pared con la que chocó Inglaterra cuando le tocó con Francia. El albino sonríe maligno y se acerca más.

—Hablo en serio —repite Alemania.

—No exageeeeeeeeeeren —protesta América bajando el se ríe un poco mirando a España, él se le acerca.

—El toro —le susurra al oído en burla. Francia suelta una risotada. Prusia se acerca a Alemania hasta ponerle las manos en los hombros.

—_Preussen._ Te lo estoy advirtiendo de una buena vez. Hay límites —lo mira sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo es un juego, _West_! —replica Prusia.

—_Italien_ va a enojarse —Alemania a la desesperada.

—_Italien_ sabe que es un juego y también ha besado a su _bruder_ —replica de nuevo. Alemania se sonroja.

—No vas a besarme. ¡Es una orden! —grita con su mejor voz de mando. Prusia vacila un momento y Veneciano se asusta soltando un "me rindo" sin venir a cuento.

Alemania sigue a la expectativa. Prusia se lo piensa y se pone de puntillas tocándole los labios con los suyos de forma bestia pensando en lo de tener que ser awesome.

Y Alemania entra en pánico, sonrojándose con el corazón acelerado teniendo una sensación extraña en el estómago. Unos segundos más tarde empuja a Prusia con todas sus fuerzas al suelo.

Prusia que ya se lo esperaba, rueda por el suelo, para no hacerse daño.

—Lo siento, _bruder_ —se disculpa desde el suelo, por que de hecho no le gusta incumplir las ordenes.

—PERO QUÉ COÑO TIENES EN LA CABEZA,_ PREUSSEN! VERDAMMT!_ —grita y va a sentarse a su lugar muy enojado. Prusia baja la cabeza y se vuelve a su sitio arrastrando los pies.

—Solo es un beso... —susurra. Alemania respira en su lugar, sintiéndose un poco mal por Prusia y porque sea su cumpleaños. Se levanta y sale, regresando un minuto después con una cerveza para cada uno. Le extiende una.

Prusia sigue un poco desanimado la mira y mira a Alemania. Él le pone la cerveza en la mano, se agacha hasta su lugar y le da un beso afectuoso en la mejilla. Prusia sonríe un poco.

—_Danke_ —agradece. Alemania le mira sonriendo un poquitín, despeinándole en un acto muy muy extraño por su parte, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar.

Prusia sonríe más quejándose un poco por que le despeina y abre la cerveza de buen humor otra vez, levantándola hacia Alemania antes de bebérsela. Alemania levanta la suya también y se la bebe de un golpe.

—¿Quién le da la vuelta a la botella ahora? —pregunta América sin moverse ni levantar la vista del juego. Inglaterra, que hace rato que no hace nada, la toma para ello.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para sakiko fubuki <em>

_Vaya, vaya, vaya con los hermanitos... ¿qué opinas tu?_


	31. Canadá y Suiza

**31. Canadá y Suiza**

Suiza abre los ojos como platos mirando a Austria, él levanta las cejas y mira a Suiza.

—No voy a besarle —sentencia muy nervioso mientras Canadá está como horrorizado —¿Porqué habría de besarlo?, no voy a besarlo... _Mein gott in himmel_ —susurra Suiza mirando a Austria.

—Ehm... Yo... ¿Porqué no giramos la botella otra vez? —pide Canadá. De hecho, SUPLICA Canadá. Francia mira a Inglaterra, otra vez juntos en esto.

—Quizás no sea la mejor idea —susurra el francés.

—Pues te ha salido, luego dices que soy yo quien besa a todos —responde Austria a Suiza.

—Pues justo por eso. Yo al menos pongo resistencia —mira a Canadá. Inglaterra mira a Francia, a Canadá y a Suiza.

—Yo creo que Canadá merece una oportunidad de negar un beso. Aunque yo ya la habría usado de haberla tenido —_tsundere tsundere._

—Eh! A mi me habéis obligado a besar a mi _bruder_ —protesta Prusia—Ahora ya nadie se salta más besos, _verdamnt!_ —enfadado y tajante al estilo nazi.

—Yo quisiera saber en qué momento accedí yo a jugar este juego infernal — Suiza se vuelve a mirar a Austria con los brazos cruzados, poniéndose de pie.

—_Schweiz_, ¿Podrías relajarte un poco? —pide Austria.

—Estoy relajado pero... ¿en serio quieres que le bese? —histérico.

—Es un juego, son las reglas, no es como que mi opinión cuente mucho —suelta Austria.

—Las reglas, las REGLAS —Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz porque DETESTA romper las reglas.

Canadá mira a Francia muy nervioso buscando ayuda. Al menos que le diga que hacer. Francia le mira serio.

—Ve y bésale. Suave y casto. Sin miedo —instruye el francés. Canadá asiente con la cabeza, toma aire y se levanta. Además, Austria lo que no quiere es que Suiza le reclame toda la vida que les beso a todos y él no.

Suiza levanta la mirada y queda en shock al ver a Canadá caminando hacia el y alguien debería quitarle la pistola.

Canadá se le planta enfrente.

—_Pardone moi_ —se disculpa nada más empezar, educadamente.

—_Ne faites pas des choses stupides, garçon_ —le indica señalándole con un dedo, pálido.

Canadá cierra los ojos y se le acerca más para hacer lo que Francia le ha dicho. Suiza cierra los ojos, como si con eso fuera a desaparecer el problema, llevándose una mano al arma. Austria no deja de controlar la mano que tiene en la pistola y Canadá hace lo que tiene que hacer rápido y suave.

Suiza abre los ojos y le mira, un poco sorprendido del beso suave y casto, esperando algo tipo Francia en su lugar. Quita la mano del arma. El canadiense se aparta dando un paso atrás y mirándole a los ojos.

Suiza le toma del cuello de la camisa y se lo acerca a la cara y Francia levanta las cejas GENUINAMENTE sorprendido, incluso levantándose un poco de su lugar.

Canadá parpadea, flipando, dejándole hacer y Austria frunce un poco el ceño sin esperarse eso.

Nariz con nariz Suiza le señala con un dedo.

—NUNCA volverás a hablar de esto. Y vas a encargarte de que nadie más vuelva a hablar de esto nunca más. ¿Entendido? —le pica el pecho y América levanta la vista del Nintendo. Francia se relaja un poco, sentándose de nuevo y Canadá asiente, A. Co. Jo. Na. Do.

Austria se relaja y sonríe de lado pensando que él va a mencionarlo a cada mínima oportunidad que se le presente. Suiza le suelta sin dejar de señalarle con el dedo.

—_Suisse._ Yo creo que a estas alturas _Autriche_ ya te ha enseñado el significado de la palabra juego —Responde Francia tranquilo, encendiendo un cigarrillo más, mirando a Austria con una sonrisa. El austriaco se encoje de hombros desinteresadamente.

—Hay gente que no aprende ni a tiros —suelta al aire. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe, divertido con el ingenio a pesar de lo que ha dicho.

Suiza mira a Francia y luego a Austria... y luego le suelta sentándose en su lugar con los brazos cruzados. Austria le sonríe a Suiza.

—Esto es como una pesadilla —indica— A excepción de... —se sonroja y carraspea recordando la maravilla de beso que se dieron hace rato. El moreno levanta las cejas sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿A excepción de...? —pregunta y el helvético le mira de reojo y se sonroja más.

—Pues es obvio que hablo de la cena —miente.

—No pensé que la cena entrara siquiera en la "pesadilla" —suelta volviendo a ver como Canadá toma la botella y la hace girar. Suiza le roza el brazo, poniendo extrañamente su mano encima del respaldo de Austria en un gesto que casi podría parecer de abrazo. No le toca más allá del roce.

* * *

><p><em>Esto tenía un poco de más gracia con otro asuntillo pero... como no creo que haya Franada por que nos parece un poco... aburrido (lo siento, no lloreis) lo ponemos en compensación. Aunque quizás podais convencernos de las ventajas del Franada en un review.<em>


	32. América y Prusia

**32. América y Prusia**

Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe.

América masca su chicle sin enterarse hasta que desvía la mirada un segundo y mira la botella en el piso. Levanta la mirada, ve a Prusia, luego a la botella y luego vuelve a su nintendo en plan "laaaaaaaaa la laaaaaaaaaaaaa".

Prusia esta pasando las fotos de la cámara sin enterarse esta vez.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y parpadea, por que se había olvidado por un momento que Estados Unidos también jugaba a esto.

España mira a Francia de soslayo.

—Esto puede ser interesante —comenta España mirando a Francia de soslayo—. ¡Eh!_ ¡Awesome Kaisér!_ —llama a Prusia.

—¿Interesante? —pregunta el francés mirandole de reojo para sabe a qué se refiere.

Prusia le pasa la cámara a Hungría otra vez mirando a España para saber que pasa y España le hace un gesto para que mire la botella... lo hace, entiende, levanta las cejas igual que todos y mira a América.

América sigue mascando chicle como si NAAAAAADA hunbiera pasado, un poco sonrojado. Prusia toma la botella

—Alguien le habrá dado un golpe indebido, ya la giro yo... —como si nada.

—Eh! Eh! que hay de eso de "nadie más se salta un _verdamnt_ beso!" —España le imita.

—_Oui, mon amour_. Cada vez que te toca un beso hay que convencerte, incluso en los besos a _Hongrie_ —indica Francia mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

El británico sigue nervioso pensando que este bloody juego infernal ya es bastante malo cuando solo se tienen celos de uno, pero si encima son dos... Aunque después de haber soportado lo que sea que ha hecho Francia con España a lo que definitivamente no se le puede llamar beso sin echarse uno a reír, como que ya esta curado de espantos.

Francia le sonríe al inglés un poquito, sin burla mientras Hungría le codea a Prusia para que vaya a besar a América. Prusia sigue nervioso.

— Ehm... _A... Amerika?_ —pregunta sin mirarle. Estados Unidos baja el Nintendo y se pone de pie en un solo movimiento fluido.

—Quizás podrían demostrarnos quien de los dos es el más _awesome_ —propone Francia. Prusia parpadea al notar el salto y se vuelve a Francia.

—¡Tío! ¿lo dudas? ¿porqué lo dudas?

—Yo soy el más _awesome, of course_ —América se guarda las manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta.

Prusia hace un gesto "de ya, si, claro, que te lo has creído" pero sin decir nada.

—No, no... si lo estoy diciendo en serio —sonríe y se gira a Inglaterra—. ¿Verdad? No hay nadie mejor que yo, yo soy la primera potencia mundial —se ríe.

El inglés le sonríe a Estados Unidos y luego hace cara de "no te voy a reñir ahora pero ya sabes lo que pienso".

—Bueno, tío, ¿y a mi qué? yo soy un caballero teutón y fui un IMPERIO —chulea Prusia.

El estadounidense sonríe.

—Un imperio. Bueno, yo soy algo más o menos como un imperio capitalista, si se puede llamar así —se ríe—. ¿Te has fijado que no hay UN solo país en el mundo en donde no se vendan Cocacolas?

—Yo. Tengo. Un. COLOR —replica acercándosele con la barbilla en alto.

—¿Un color? Pffft! —se ríe un poco—. ¿Y eso de qué sirve? Yo puedo comprar todos los botes de ESE color del mundo —se le acerca también, con total seguridad. Francia se pregunta si se van a terminar besando o matando...

—¿Y Para qué vas a querer todos los botes del _Awesome_ Azul del _Awesome Preussen_ del mundo? Tío, eso es una estupidez.

América hace los ojos en blanco.

—No los quiero, solo digo que podría hacerlo —se ríe—. Y un color no te sirve de nada. La cocacola es lo máximo.

—La cocacola solo es un refresco, y además se bebe más cerveza que cocacola y todos saben que nuestra cerveza es la mejor.

—¿Ehm... que esto no iba de que os besabais? —interviene España. Estadps Unidos se ríe.

—No se bebe más cerveza que productos de_ the cocacola company_ en e mu... —se queda callado recordando el asunto del beso.

—Digo, si eso podéis seguir hablando de puñeteras chorradas luego cuando el resto volvamos a jugar... —sigue España. Prusia también se acuerda de nuevo y carraspea al estilo Alemán, sonrojándose un poquito.

—Yo creo que no son capaces de besarse —sentencia Francia mirando al techo. Inglaterra le fulmina ahora sí. El francés se muerde el labio y baja la vista, hasta encontrarse la del inglés—. _Pardon, pardon_ —mueve los labios disculpándose sinceramente.

—_Bollocks_ —protesta el británico entre dientes y Francia se muerde el puño, en plan "cállate cállate".

—Claro que somos capaces. _Shut up, France_ —protesta América. Prusia aprieta los labios y se acerca a Estados Unidos poniéndose de puntillas y besándole igual que a su hermano en plan triunfal de "yo tome el control, yo soy el más_ Awesome_".

América lo toma del cuello, dando dos pasos al frente y apretándolo un poco, mientras pega los labios con más fuerza a Prusia en plan "Yo soy más fuerte".

Prusia lo nota y frunce el ceño haciendo fuerza contra el suelo, temblándole las rodillas para resistir y abre un poco los labios en plan "si? Pues yo lo hago mejor, a mi me enseñaron los dos tíos que casi tienen sexo aquí en medio".

Inglaterra les mira con una ceja levanta en plan "¿Qué clase de _bloody_ beso es este?"

Estados Unidos flipa un poco, frunciendo el ceño, acercando a Prusia hacia sí en plan "ya, pues yo estoy acostumbrado a los besos difíciles, verás como te quiebro el orgullo igual", mientras lo agarra de la cintura y le abraza un poco.

Y Francia se ríe, mirando a España de reojo y pensando más o menos lo mismo que Inglaterra.

Prusia se sonroja un poco tratando de pensar deprisa e intenta imitar un movimiento de Francia con la legua de manera precisa, pero sin tener ni idea de si va o no a funcionar ni si este es el momento adecuado de hacerlo. España se vuelve a Francia.

—¿Ves? te dije que seria interesante.

América frunce el ceño, sintiendo en efecto la lengua de Prusia sin poder acabar por definir si le gusta o no, recordando que a Inglaterra (lo cual seguro es una mentira, porque al que le gusta es a él) le gusta que tome el control, así que lo empuja unos pasos hacia atrás tomándole las manos y estrellándolo con una pared, mientras le mete la lengua de una manera demasiado poco delicada, hasta la garganta.

El inglés abre la boca cómicamente al ver eso sin poder creerlo, con el ceño fruncido y Canadá se sonroja misteriosamente y aparentemente sin motivo alguno. Francia levanta las cejas y se ríe un poco más, en silencio, mientras ve esa especie de beso (y la cara de Inglaterra).

Prusia frunce más el ceño y no le gusta tanto por el control como por la bestialidad, que es lo que hace Hungría, así que hace un silogismo de la bestialidad y trata de morderle pensando que quizás si le hace sangre se le empine como con Russia y el será el vencedor.

América levanta las cejas, sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño a continuación porque a el NADIE le muerde sin llevarse un escarmiento, así que lo azota contra la pared, mientras le absorbe la lengua con todas sus ganas.

Prusia empieza a asfixiarse y trata de defenderse, aguantando los golpes por que de hecho esta acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le pegue... Interpreta eso como que le ha gustado y por eso le pega para que no lo haga... Así que lo intenta otra vez... y se van a hacer sangre como no les pare alguien.

Y Francia mira a España de reojo dándole un golpecito en el brazo y se levanta.

—¡BAAAAAASTA, BASTA! Empate técnico.

Prusia se detiene al oír a Francia y España se levanta con él.

—Cierto, tíos. No se supone que tengáis que pelear, ¡Es un beso!

América suelta a Prusia al instante, en realidad sin saber lo qué pasó, mirando a Francia.

—Pero yo gané —indica.

Vaaaaale Inglaterra siente una oleadilla de de aprecio por Francia.

—¡Ja! —suelta Prusia sin poder contenerse.

—No, no.. era un BESO y... Siéntate _Amerique_, venga. _Oui,_ tu ganaste y _Prusse_ también —le hace un gesto como para moverlo con la mano tomando la botella y sonriéndole un poco al inglés.

Prusia se va a su sitio no del todo conforme y el inglés hace una ligera inclinación de cabeza para Francia como agradecimiento.

Francia toma la botella y la gira. España se va con Prusia y le habla un poco sobre el beso, diciéndole lo que hizo bien.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para Cal, que también pensaba que esto sería interesante. <em>

_¿Alguien más está de acuerdo con España?_


	33. Francia y Austria

**33. Francia y Austria**

Francia levanta las cejas, no necesariamente cómodo con ese resultado, Austria pone los ojos en blanco con aire de desinterés como ha hecho con el resto de los presentes (excepto Suiza) y Suiza levanta las cejas empezando a protestar sin ver siquiera con quien le ha salido.

Francia mira a Austria, luego a Inglaterra y luego a Austria... intentando decidir qué hacer. Inglaterra parpadea y palidece un poco al recordar su beso con Austria.

—Vaya... si lo que dicen es cierto, serás capaz de darme un buen beso —indica Francia con una sonrisa, sacando una menta de su bolsillo y metiéndosela muy disimuladamente a la boca.

—Uoooh! _AWESOME!_ —grita Prusia al darse cuenta de lo que ha salido y le da un codazo a Hungría. Suiza se tensa, pensando en su propio beso con Francia... sonrojándose.

—Si lo que he visto es cierto yo puedo esperarme cualquier cosa —replica mirando a Suiza de soslayo sin saber como va a ir esto, pero sin titubear.

—Tsk... quizás tengas que mejorar la graduación de esos lentes —responde Francia y camina hasta él, invadiendo su espacio vital. El austriaco traga saliva intentando hacerlo sutilmente, pero no se puede hacer eso de manera sutil... Sin romper el contacto visual, eso sí.

—O quizás tu tengas que bajar esos humos —asegura Austria sonsténiendole la mirada todo el tiempo.

—Quizás tenga que bajar esos humos... —repite Francia como planteándoselo y sonriendo un poco, parpadeando lentamente, levantando una mano y pasándole un dedo por los labios. Suiza se tensa por completo.

Austria se mantiene estoico y por un momento se plantea morderle los dedos como de hecho haría con Suiza, sonrojándose imperceptiblemente y pensando que mejor no piense en Suiza.

—¿Se te ha olvidado qué parte de tu anatomía son los labios? —le ataca directo. Francia sonríe un poco sin dejar de hacer.

—En absoluto. Quizás a tu no sepas de los encantos de la seducción —se le acerca bastante, tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Quizás se te ha olvidado a quien estas tratando entonces —vuelve a defenderse, manteniéndose muy estoico a sus movimientos—. Preferiría que no perdieras el tiempo inútilmente.

Francia sonríe, ni siquiera un poco impresionado. Le acaricia la mejilla, la mandíbula y el cuello. Baja por el pecho y le aprieta más de la cintura.

Tiembla un poquito por que de hecho, Austria no esta acostumbrado a que le toquen y le cuesta más defenderse de eso que de las palabras, pero tiene los brazos cruzados.

Francia sonríe al sentirlo temblar.

—¿Crees que puedas acabar antes de que se haga de día? —vuelve a atacarle al notar la sonrisa. Suiza refunfuña con el ceño fruncido sin mirarles siquiera. Inglaterra se molesta un poquito con Austria con otro tipo de celos... Esos de Francia es MI enemigo, capullo.

Francia sonríe más, humedeciéndose los labios antes de colocarlos a medio centímetro de los de Austria, moviendo sutilmente las caderas.

Austria permanece estoico a la cercanía de los labios por que se conoce ese truco y además no le tientan, pero se incomoda con el movimiento de las caderas.

Francia levanta las cejas imperceptiblemente al notar la incomodidad y vuelve a mover las caderas, esta vez sin hacer otro cambio.

—Desde que te estas planteando cambiar tu sistema métrico a las pulgadas que no das ni una —susurra de manera que solo Francia le oiga, en un ataque arriesgado.

Francia se detiene, levantando las cejas un poco mas, entendiendo lo que quiere decir.

—Así que tu mejor defensa es el ataque... —se tensa pero procura parecer calmado—. Siempre has sido igual —se le acerca y le besa empeñandose a fondo, tratando de usar toda la información adquirida en todo este rato de todos los besos que vio antes de Austria en la velada.

Austria titubea soltando sus brazos cruzados y sonrojándose, notando SÚPER raro el beso suave de Francia en comparación a los bestias, toscos y medio torpes del resto de comensales... Y de alguna forma misteriosa, se hace con el caramelo de Francia.

El francés sigue esforzándose con paciencia, probando lo que cree que va a gustarle, haciendo pequeñas variaciones en relación a las reacciones o sonidos leves de Austria

Y Austria se suelta aun más sin poder evitarlo, hasta que recuerda que es lo que intenta Francia... Así que empieza a devolversela con determinación en una estrategia un poco arriesgada.

Francia sonríe un poco excitándose sin poder evitarlo, sorprendiéndose con la sensibilidad de Austria alargando un poco más el beso de lo que lo tenía planeado, arrimándole un poco más, acercando sus partes. Y cuando cree que el beso esta en la mejor parte se separa muy sutilmente intentando que Austria vaya por él.

Cuando Austria esta a punto de ir, lo nota súper raro de nuevo y se da cuenta de lo que sucede recordando su plan, se aguanta las ganas otra vez separándose.

—Disculpa, me perdí pensando en hombres rubios de ojos verdes —le susurra de nuevo. Francia entrecierra los ojos, pero se ríe, suponiendo que en realidad de ha esforzado por no ir tras él.

—Yo también —susurra en el mismo volumen—. Pero tu no lo haces mal —añade quedándose con más ganas de mas. Claro.

—Una curiosa opinión que, de la manera acostumbrada, nadie te ha pedido —da un paso atrás, soltándose.

Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo sin dejar de mirarle, girandose a su lugar relamiéndose u poco. De la cabeza de Suiza sale TANTO humo que creo que podrían hacerse señales desde una isla desierta y se verían en el espacio.

Austria se sienta en su sitio sin mirar a Francia y se cambia el caramelo de lado en la boca, mirando a Suiza de soslayo.

Inglaterra sigue molesto por el tema de la enemistad. Se cruza de brazos pensando que ya tiene bastante con soportarle la infidelidad en el amor para que encima...

Suiza FUL MI NA a Austria y él levanta las cejas y le mira con cara de "liebe, tu también le has besado y ha sido bastante peor".

—Jodido cabrón de mierda que besa bien —portesta Suiza haciendo los ojos en blanco.

Francia se sienta junto a España sonriendo de lado. España le mira y le levanta las cejas con una sonrisa en plan "que?... detalles mórbidos! ahora!"

Francia le cierra un ojo.

—Besa... Bien. Un poco lánguido pero con movimientos precisos. Debe de poder hacer música con esa lengua —se ríe. España levanta las cejas.

—¡Te ha devuelto el beso! Que cabrón —se ríe también

— Claro que me lo ha devuelto y BIEN —susurra—. Sabe como hacerlo, mejor de lo que pensé para ser... Bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Se quedo con mi pastilla por cierto —le mira haciéndose para adelante.

—Es bastante más raro de lo que crees —comenta España con concimiento de causa y le mira también.

—¿Raro,_ mon amour_? —pregunta mientras se levanta por la botella.

—Preguntale a Prusia cada cuanto hace Austria algo —sonríe España y Francia tira la botella mientras se ríe.

* * *

><p><em>No recuerdo si alguien más que Isabel pidió esto... son un buen duo en cualquier caso. ¿No crees?<em>


	34. Inglaterra y Suiza

**34. Suiza e Inglaterra**

Inglaterra sigue mirando a Austria y Suiza de soslayo sin enterarse, para comprobar que Suiza le esta echando la bronca adecuadamente.

Suiza ha decidido esta vez volver a colocar su brazo en el respaldo del asiento, pero esta vez si tocando a Austria en señal de abrazo y trae una cara de "al siguiente que lo toque lo mato", que no puede con ella. No se entera.

—Vaya... Vaya. Un beso de grandes amigos a continuación— sonríe se vuelve a Francia sin entender y cuando ve la botella levanta las cejas.

—_Switzerland!_ —exclama medio asustado medio sorprendido, e incomodo. Suiza brinca, sin entender, dejando de abrazar a Austria al instante, sonrojado como si hubiera hecho algo muuuuuy malo.

Austria le mira de soslayo ligeramente molesto por que Inglaterra le haya llamado la atención y entonces se fija en la botella y no puede evitar una sonrisita por la ironía.

El inglés mira a Suiza nervioso y él, que sigue sin entender, le mira y luego baja la vista a sus manos, sonrojado.

—_Was?_ Solo... Estaba... Bueno, yo... Yo...

—La botella —le corta Inglaterra, negando con la cabeza. El helvético se calla, mirando la botella con cierto temor y luego...

—_Was?_! —mira al británico y se sonroja un poco.

—Un duelo de ceños fruncidos... —pica Francia.

—_Shut up_ —sisea Inglaterra sin siquiera mirarle, tratando de pensar.

—Al final van a terminar por negarse a hacerlo —sigue Francia—. Incapaces.

—¿Has salido tu? —pregunta Estados Unidos a Inglaterra levantando la cabeza del juego.  
>él asiente.<p>

—Pero no voy a hacerlo —cierra los ojos. Suiza, que se había levantado con lo que dice Francia, asumiendo que iban a obligarlo igual, se paraliza, sonrojándose mucho. Inglaterra nota que Suiza se ha levantado y tensa la espalda sonrojándose también.

—Uuuuh... _Suisse_... Lamento decirte que _Angleterre_ no parece querer besarte —se ríe el francés. Suiza abre la boca indignado y avergonzado, detestándole.

—_Tas toi, France!_

—Es... Ehm... —Inglaterra vacila mirando a Suiza, nervioso y también fulmina a Francia. Austria sigue observando tranquilamente como quien ve una película cuyo desenlace desconoce.

Suiza se sienta otra vez, odiando su torpeza, sin mirar a Austria sabiendo que si lo hace va a reírse de él. Francia fulmina al inglés de regreso ordenándole a lo lejos que bese a suiza.

—Este juego es estúpido —repite el helvético como su mantra personal. El británico carraspea por que de hecho sí iba a hacerlo al ver que se levantó, para que no se sintiera mal por culpa de Francia, pero al ver que se ha vuelto a sentar frunce el ceño y mira el suelo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—_Angleterre_ —advierte Francia, él le fulmina—. No iras a rechazar —fulminamiento—. El beso de_ Suisse_ solo por la vergüenza.

—_What?_ —sonrojo—. ¡No es vergüenza! Es que soy un_ gentleman_... Y él también! —replica Inglaterra.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Los _gentlemans_ también se besan —insiste—. Y no veo razones para —vuelve a fulminarle— rechazarle.

El inglés se incomoda por que ha nombrado el rechazo dos veces.

—No es un rechazo, él solo se ha levantado por la presión, pero no quiere hacerlo —le mira inseguro.

—¡Claro que no quiero hacerlo! —protesta con dientes apretados—. _Verdammt, France!_

—¿Lo ves? —Inglaterra sonríe con suficiencia.

—Bueno, la cosa es que les ha salido en la botella —sonríe Francia de regreso.

—Ah, pues si tanto caso le haces a la botella, la trucaré para que señale la ventana y tengas que lanzarte por ella para besar el suelo —le reta con su sonrisilla. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Magia? Ya sabemos a donde señalaría si lo hicieras —le cierra un ojo—. Ahora besa al _Petit Suisse._

Inglaterra de nuevo se sonroja un poco con la orden.

—Por que tu lo digas, ninguno de los dos queremos y consideramos este juego una estupidez.

—Aun así lo están jugando. Y ti serás un tramposo pero _Suisse_ no lo es.

—Tu serás un desvergonzado, pero _Switzerland_ y yo no lo somos —se devuelve mirándole fijamente. Parece que Inglaterra está tratando de marcar territorio con las peleas verbales contra Francia.

—Yo no hable de desvergüenza, hable de trampa —replica.

—La cuestión es que lo que propones es un acto de absoluta desvergüenza, eso perdona las trampas —se encoge de hombros con su sonrisilla triunfante.

—Llevamos horas haciendo ese acto de desvergüenza. No parecías negarte tan vehementemente cuando besaste a... —mira a Austria de reojo. Inglaterra se sonroja apartando la vista de Francia viendo a donde mira y pensando que eso fue por que Austria se le abalanzó parecido a como lo hace él. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—_FRANCE!_

Austria hace los ojos en blanco pero no interviene, por que Austria NUNCA interviene.

—Cómo decía _Germany_, hay puntos de inflexión... Y puesto que ya llevamos horas...

—Bien. Hagan trampas. Se los recordaré cada vez que los vea —Francia hace los ojos en blanco—. Y tu tendrás que dar explicaciones cada vez de lo que hacíamos y no hacíamos y a quienes besaste o no.

—Si me preocuparan tus amenazas,_ frog_, haría CENTURIAS que no dormiría.

—Hace centurias que no duermes cuando estás a mi alrededor —responde Francia en un gran desliz. Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe interpretando que no duerme por que hacen otras ejem... Cosas, sin poder creerlo... Mira a Estados Unidos de reojo y luego afilado como una aguja, frunce el ceño.

—_Of course not!_ Que te hace pensar que confiaría lo bastante en ti como para dejar de vigilarte ni un segundo cuando estás a mi alrededor.

Francia aprieta los ojos reconociendo su error.

—Nada me hace pensarlo. Ahora decide si lo besas o no y deja de hacernos perder el tiempo —responde rindiéndose. América sigue, por cierto, jugando. De hecho, más concentrado en el juego desde que Inglaterra y Francia empezaron a discutir para no oirles.

El inglés sale del ensimismamiento recordando que es lo que estaban discutiendo en el inicio, baja la cabeza mirando el suelo y mira a Suiza de reojo como pidiéndole que haga algo. Suiza suspira, mirando a Inglaterra y sintiendo una especie de obligación de... Hacer algo. Carraspea.

—_England._ Levántate.

El británico le mira levantando las cejas casi sin poder creerlo, se sonroja y vacila un poco, esta vez si moviéndose claramente para levantarse un poco. Austria mira a Francia valorando un poco el asunto tratando de entender la insistencia.

Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, deseando que dijera ALGO que le diera ALGUNA idea de que hacer para poder hacer lo contrario y camina hasta Inglaterra. Francia sigue mirando la escena levantando un poco las cejas.

—Vamos a resolver esto, _England_ —indica Suiza mirándole, en tono de negocios. Inglaterra se levanta frotándose los ojos. El helvético le un poco sonrojado puesto que del dicho al hecho hay un buen trecho, y carraspea pensado que jamás ha tocado a Inglaterra mucho más que un apretón de manos.

Inglaterra mira a Austria de reojo un momento, luego a Estados Unidos y finalmente a Francia. Austria les observa con curiosidad, Francia le sonríe haciéndole un gesto de aprobación.

El británico entrecierra los ojos, sonríe imperceptiblemente y pronuncia "wanker" sin hacer ruido alguno, mirando a Francia. Él sonríe más, riendo un poco y acomodándose para el show. Luego Inglaterra se vuelve a Suiza.

El suizo carraspea otra vez y le extiende la mano, el inglés la mira y luego se la toma como si acabaran de sellar un acuerdo, firmemente y mirándole a los ojos.

Suiza se acerca un poquito, sitio sintiéndose menos nervioso que con Austria y más en control de si mismo, le pone una mano en el hombro, dándole una palmada.

Francia mira a Austria, quien inclina la cabeza como para obtener una mejor perspectiva y luego nota la mirada de Francia, se sonroja un instante y casi automáticamente le devuelve una mirada lánguida.

Francia se ríe un poco más negando con la cabeza y volviéndose a mirarlos, encontrandoles monísimos. América hemos de decirlo, esta mirándoles desde hace un buen rato, con cara de desagrado.

Inglaterra nota la mano en su hombro y se le acelera un poquito más el corazón por que sí le da un poco de vergüenza hacer esto delante de todo el mundo... Gira la mano para tomársela de otra forma y tira de él para acercarle. Suiza abre los ojos como platos sonrojado porque no esperaba un movimiento tan brusco. Mira a Inglaterra a la cara un poco impresionado de su fluidez (años con Francia deben haberle ayudado de bastante)... Mirando a los demás de reojo, más preocupado por ellos que por el inglés.

El britáico se incomoda más al verlo sonrojarse, sonrojándose también y perdiendo la seguridad, apartando la vista.

—Esto es una estupidez.

—_Verdammt._ Claro que lo es —aprieta los ojos y pone los labios sobre los suyos, en un solo movimiento firmemente convencido de que si no lo hace, toda la vida se burlaran de él (como si no se fueran a burlar ahora que lo ha hecho).

Inglaterra flipa abriendo los ojos soltando un poco el apretón de manos y suiza ni lo nota en realidad, manteniéndose ahí con mucha firmeza mientras cuenta cinco segundos exactos antes de separarse.

Francia frunce el ceño con la actitud del británico pensando que, joder, mira que para que Suiza te bese...

Inglaterra aguanta el tipo sin moverse como si esto fuera un ejercicio del ejercito. Suiza se separa al terminar el tiempo soltándole por completo. Él traga saliva y carraspea como si esto no acabara de pasar.

Suiza hace lo mismo mirando al suelo y... Sonrojándose, incómodo. Inglaterra se da la vuelta y se vuelve a su sitio asegurándose a si mismo que no ha pasado, borrándolo de su mente.

Suiza vuelve más o menos en las mismas, sin mirar a Austria ni a nadie, convencido una vez más que si alguien lo afirma, va a negarlo.

Hungría levanta la cámara en dirección a Austria indicando que tomo fotos. El austriaco sonríe y asiente con la cabeza pensando que de hecho no es como que haya sido un beso muy... Sensual, pero a Hungría le gustan toooodos.

Inglaterra se sienta junto a Estados Unidos arreglándose la ropa como si nada.

—Jejeje... Ese fue un beso raro. El tipo ese es extraño, ¿no? Súper serio y enojón —comenta el americano al oído de Inglaterra.

—Es mi amigo —le recuerda en un tono plano, no de riña.

—_Yes, yes..._ Aún así es un tipo súper raro, casi tanto como Austria —se vuelve a su juego mientras Francia vuelve a hacer girar la botella.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que alguien pidió por ahí un InglaterraRomano, well, esto es lo mejor que podemos ofrecer en cuanto la confederación tsundere, puesto que Romano tiene PÁNICO a Inglaterra._ _Aunque aun podeis convencernos en un review._


	35. Austria y Prusia

**35. Austria y Prusia**

La botella gira y gira y se detiene apuntando a Austria... Y a Prusia y Francia hace la cara más maligna que ha hecho en toda la noche mirando a España.

Prusia para ese momento esta bebiendo de la cerveza que su hermano le ha traído antes y la escupe rociando a TODO el mundo. España suelta una carcajada.

Austria mira lo que ha salido y levanta las cejas un poco, sonrojándose MUY levemente y retomando la compostura inmediatamente ya que, además, ha sabido que esto podía pasar desde el principio del juego.

Suiza se entera unos buenos segundos más tarde... Y se queda perplejo. Francia se ríe también, limpiándose la cara.

—_Prusse!_

Prusia, con los ojos como platos histericolocoperdido.

—_NEIN!_ —grita y le da un golpe con el pie a la botella para que señale a alguien más. Austria sigue mirando la botella, en la misma posición que al principio, sin hacer o decir nada.

—¡NO VAS A TOCARLO! —protesta Suiza poniéndose de pie. Prusia levanta la vista y mira a Suiza—. ¡TE MATO! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

Hungría lleva unos segundos sangrando por la nariz.

—_Schweiz_ —suspira Austria mirándole—. Demasiada saliva gastada en esto.

Prusia mira a Suiza, entrecierra los ojos y sonríe mediomaligno

—NO ME SALGAS CON... _VERDAMMT_! —grita mirando a Austria, él le mira y le sonríe.

— Calma, _liebe._

—JODIDA BRILLANTE MANERA DE CONCLUIR LA NOCHE! —protesta mirando a Prusia—. TE MATO! ME OYES, TE MATO! —grita antes de sentarse de muy mal humor.

Prusia sonríe cada vez más maligno pensando en MOLESTAR a Suiza, mira a Francia y España. Austria suspira de nuevo, aliviado de que haya sentado, mirando a Suiza aun, con tranquilidad. Francia le sonríe con malignidad.

—Robale el mejor beso que puedas —sonríe. Prusia se incomoda de nuevo al pensar que tiene que hacer para molestar a Suiza sonrojándose un poco, muy nervioso. España le sonríe dándole ánimos, medio burloncillo.

Suiza sigue refunfuñando muy muy en serio, muy muy enojado. España mira a Suiza y levanta las cejas, le da un codazo a Francia.

—¿Has visto eso?

—¿Que está como cien veces más histérico que con el resto? —sonrie—. ¿Le culpas?

—¿Qué tanto peor puede ser Prusia que tu o yo? Prusia ni siquiera quiere besarle —le mirase reojo—. Al menos no abiertamente.

—Creo que Prusia no tiene idea de lo que puede hacerle —les mira—. Lo cual es una pena. Lo que no sé es que pueda Austria hacerle a él —comenta.

Austria le pone una mano a Suiza en la pierna rápidamente y luego mira a Prusia con una ceja levantada en actitud de "aburrido". Prusia que ha estado evaluando el asunto al notar la mirada de Austria se PARALIZA, así que Austria sonríe un poco, con sorna y Prusia frunce el ceño.

—Mirarlos, _dieu_ —pide Francia y mira a Hungría que esta a punto de morirse de anemia. España sonríe.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Inglaterra a Suiza un poco fulmina a Inglaterra y luego le mira un poco triste.

—Este es un juego estúpido —sentencia y el inglés suspira y asiente, imaginando que esto es algún rollo al estilo Francia y España para Suiza.

Prusia mira a Alemania, quien tiene las cejas levantadas y una curiosidad del tamaño del mundo. El albino traga saliva y se sonroja un poquito más volviendo a mirar a Austria.

—¡No me das miedo, señorito! —grita con toda la seguridad que puede, que en realidad no es mucha.

—Siguiendo la misma tónica de dar información no requerida —sonríe Austria—. No es lo que parece.

—¿Qu... Qué dices? Yo soy más _awesome_ y más fuerte que tu! —responde frunciendo el ceño y acercándolsele imponente.

—Insistes con dar información irrelevante. Deja de hacernos perder el tiempo —pide el austriaco haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes? —pregunta Prusia sonriendo maligno y acercándosele más.

—¿Ganas de qué?—le mira por encima de las gafas. Prusia parpadea descolocado.

—Pues de que te bese, claro —responde súper bestia.

—_Ja, Preussen._ No puedo contenerme — responde con sarcasmo mientras sigue mirándole por encima de las gafas.

Prusia el alemán no entiende el sarcasmo y abre los ojos sonrojándose más y sonriendo nerviosito.

_—Wa... wawa... Was?_ —mira asustado a Francia y a España y a Alemania y a Hungría y a todo el que puede, buscando ayuda. Francia no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

A todo esto, Inglaterra se relaja un poco al notar que Austria pelea también con Prusia como con Francia, en su postura territorial de "nadie se bate en duelo con MI rana".

—Es sarcástico, imbécil! —grita Suiza mientras España se descojona también.

—Ah... Ah! claro! ya... ya lo sabía —miente volviendo a fruncir el ceño, pero aun nervioso. Austria hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ahora ya no entiendes NI el sarcasmo? —pregunta retándole.

Prusia aprieta los dientes, por que no lo ha entendido por que esta ligeramente histérico, se acerca y le toma del cuello de manera bestia.

Suiza aprieta los puños, poniendo la mano en la pistola, dispuesto a matarlo en cualquier instante y Austria levanta las cejas, tomado por sorpresa por el ataque y un poco por la bestialidad, empezando a latirle el corazón más rápido de lo que debería. Le mira a los ojos.

España se sonríe mirándolo todo con ojos como platos dándole un codazo a Francia para que no se pierda detalle. Francia esta tomando un video con su telefono que va a subir a Youtube en cuanto termine.

Prusia ni se entera de que le late el corazón mientras le sigue mirando de un ojo a otro con el ceño fruncido, alucinando de que nadie le haya dicho que le suelte y no le haga daño.

—Agradecería que no arrugaras mi saco —comenta como si estuvieran sentados hombro con hombro en misa—. Si lo rompes vas a tener que remendarlo.

Prusia bufa por la nariz con furia un segundo y le agarra más fuerte de la chaqueta acercándole hacia si y besándole con rabia pensando en molestar a Suiza.

Y Austria cierra los ojos y se pierde por unos instantes, justo como suponía que iba a pasar, con el corazón acelerado, correspondiendole el beso bestia tan distinto al beso de Francia.

Prusia se relaja un poco, flipando, bastante shockeado y no tiene ni idea de qué hacer, así que se deja llevar. El rechinido de dientes de Suiza debe haber despertado a Liechtenstein en su casa.

Austria recuerda lo que esta haciendo dejándose, de repente, de mover por completo, sacando le la lengua a Prusia de las anginas seguramente.

Prusia vacila al recordar también lo que pasa. Suelta a Austria de golpe sonrojándose bastante y volviéndose a su asiento medio traumatizado sin mirar a nadie.

Austria se sienta en su lugar con una sonrisa burlona subiéndose las gafas y mirando a suiza como si nada hubiera pasado.

Suiza le está mirando un poco triste por una vez. Austria levanta una mano y le acaricia un poco la mejilla, con una sonrisa.  
>Suiza se hace un poquito para atrás quitándose del cariño y llevándose una mano a la mejilla al lugar en donde le acarició, desviando la mirada, sonrojado.<p>

Austria se vuelve al frente mirándole de soslayo, nervioso y me parece que algo en Hungría le llama la atención. Ella esta mirándole fijamente y con la boca abierta mientras sigue sangrando profusamente por la nariz.

Austria levanta las cejas y se plantea si no llamar a una ambulancia mientras Alemania, los hermanos Italia, Canadá y hasta Estados Unidos están mirándoles incrédulos.

Francia codea a España en cuanto Prusia llega de regreso. España tiene las cejas en el techo y la duelen las mejillas de lo que sonríe.

—_Sa cre bleu_ —sonríe encantado tambien—. _Prusse!_

Prusia se hace bolita en el suelo riendo nerviosamente medio aterrorizado convenciéndose a si mismo de que NO le ha gustado "venga, hombre, como le va a gustar jajajaj, que cosas tiene"... tiembla de terror. Francia se ríe.

—Creo que le ha gustado — comenta y España mira a Francia.

—O eso o ha encontrado un fantasma ahí dentro —valora en broma el español.

—Cosa que no creo —sonríe el francés. Hungría se le acerca, un poco menos sangrante.

—Eso fue lo más _awesome_ del MUNDO —se ríe emocionada. Prusia da un saltito, tenso aun como la cuerda de un piano y la mira.

—Eh...

—Tomé un montón de fotos —sonríe emocionada. Prusia parpadea.

—Oh... eh... de... dejame verlas —pide un poco nerviosito aún. Ella se acerca a él con la cámara.

—Mira sus caras —sonríe y Prusia vuelve a sonrojarse y a horrorizarse al ver las fotos.

—¡Por_ Firtz!_ —exclama y ella se ríe.

—Ya sé... _Danke_ —le da un beso en la mejilla y el albino se calma un poco aunque se sonroja más. Francia vuelve a reírse y mira a Austria con ojos inquisitivos.

Austria está tranquila y despreocupadamente aparentando que esto ni le va ni le viene con quizás una poquitilla más de insistencia con la que lo hace normalmente, esperando a que alguien vuelva a girar la botella con aire aburrido.

Lo cual, evidentemente, tiene a Suiza con los pelos de punta. Francia entrecierra los ojos encontrándolo un poco extraño, decidiéndose a hablar con Prusia de ello en cuanto le sea posible.

El francés toma la botella y le da vueltas de nevó sin dejar de mirar a Austria. Él se encuentra la mirada de Francia y le dirige una mirada aburrida de nuevo, lo cual no le resulta para nada convincente pero bueno.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para Daniela MadNerdy<em>.

_Austria puede haber salido un poco raro (y Prusia tambien) no hagas mucho caso, mejor dinos que te parece en un review._

_P.D: seguimos valorando el asunto Romano/UK_


	36. Suiza y Hungría

**36. Suiza y Hungría**

Francia Mira la botella y levanta las cejas, sorprendido de la ironía ahora él. Mira a Austria mientras suiza bufa en plan "nada peor podría pasar".

Austria le sonríe con sorna pensando que esto puede ser interesante. Hungría, que aun está acabando de limpiarse la sangre con una servilleta que ha encontrado por ahí, embutiéndosela en la nariz parpadea un poco.

—Este juego del demonio... Nunca debí salir de casa, nunca jamás de los jamases —protesta el helvético.

Austria le toma sutilmente de la mano y se la aprieta por que ODIA cuando dice eso. Él se la deja apretar, apretándosela un poco el también y tranquilizándose un poco sin notarlo siquiera. Mira a Hungría y se sonroja.

—No quiero besar a tu ex mujer —susurra pensando en sacar una bandera blanca.

—Retirarse ahora es un poco de mala educación —le recuerda Austria.

Suiza mira a Hungría y traga saliva, pensando que no debería decir que no. Se levanta.

Hungría se levanta también y yo creo que sigue aun pensando en el beso anterior, se saca los papeles de la nariz que ya ha dejado de sangrarle y piensa que bueno, si Austria ha besado a Prusia lo mejor es que ella haga lo mismo también por Austria... mira a Suiza lo más dulcemente que puede, como si fuera Liechtenstein.

Suiza frunce el ceño detestando esa manera de mirarle, poniéndose a la defensiva y recordando las veces que Hungría medio mataba a Austria cada tres días en su niñez. Gruñe.

Al sentir el gruñido, ella se tensa un poco sin saber muy bien que ha hecho mal... por visto es existir. Suspira acercándose un poquito y pensando que va a besarle como besó a Canadá.

Suiza frunce el ceño y se acerca un poco más a ella, teniendo de repente una idea de venganza... Y se sonroja, nervioso.

—Ven acá y... Veras que... Yo... —balbucea intentando verse muy seguro el pobre.

Hungría mira a Austria un segundo pensando en todo eso que le enseñó de no abalanzarse y no tomar la iniciativa y comportarse como una señorita en vez de un potro desbocado... y otra infinidad de cosas a lo Henry Higgins por que ese parece ser el rol de Austria con todo el mundo... y mira a Suiza en cuanto le oye, acercándosele más.

—Tu... Tu y... Yo... Ven... Acá —piensa en Austria y en darle una lección de celos y en el beso reciente con Prusia y en molestarle y antes de pensarlo dos veces frunce el ceño y se le abalanza encima dándole un gran beso en los labios. Hungría alucina un poco y decide... ehm... aprovecharlo lo mejor que puede, de nuevo demostrando esas ansias de dominio que tiene siempre.

Austria flipa abriendo la boca como no lo ha hecho en MUCHO tiempo y Suiza flipa porque no es NADA como Austria o como lo había imaginado, ni siquiera es como Francia que siempre le permite dominar un poco... Esto es como besar a un volcán en erupción así que se deja llevar, sin tener IDEA de que hacer más allá de responder "cautelosamente" pensando en Austria y en Prusia.

Francia levanta las cejas divertido al ver a Austria y le da un codazo a España para que lo vea. España, que estaba embobado con Suiza y Hungría, se vuelve a donde Francia le señala para no perder detalle y levanta las cejas.

—Como tenga aun tu caramelo se le va a caer de la boca —comenta, Francia se ríe a carcajadas en silencio y luego voltea a ver a Prusia mientras Suiza continua siguiendo a Hungría, perdiéndose un poco en el beso, siendo honestos, sin tener idea de cono han pasado de dar él el beso a este dominio de esta chica.

Prusia también flipa un poco, pero tiene el ceño más fruncido y cara de "estoy pensando en pica pica y el la ropa interior de Suiza... Y no tiene por que como dos lineas de pensamiento paralelas".

Hungría sigue dominando un poco más hasta que se acuerda de que iba a besarle como a Canadá. Se separa de manera bestia nerviosa, un poquito avergonzada por hacer justo lo contrario a lo que se propuso y pide disculpas en Hungaro de esa forma de ser tan fea que tiene el húngaro.

Suiza se queda ahí en medio flipando unos segundos más con el cerebro un poco fundido hasta que recuerda lo que hacia y mira a Prusia.

—JA! —y luego a Austria. Hungría vuelve a sentarse a su lugar algo avergonzada. Prusia fulmina a Suiza y si alguna vez estuvo en el corcho de su pared en el lado de "gente Awesome" ha sido absolutamente desterrado de manera perpetua.

Austria parpadea y se coloca bien las gafas, carraspeando ligeramente sonrojado por que no puede uno haber estado casado con Hungría y que no le gusten los besos raros entre su ex y su pareja actual en alguna medida.

Suiza se sienta junto a Austria mirándole la cara y sintiéndose un poquito mejor. Y ya que esta haciendo locuras, toma a Austria del hombro en cuanto se sienta, abrazándole un poco nuevamente en plan "es mío" y en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar... Se sonroja.

Austria no opone resistencia alguna (como si acaso pudiera) pero carraspea incomodo para hacerle notar aun más lo que hace (por que Austria también se incomoda, no es tan fuerte).

Suiza le suelta a la primera avergonzándose y haciendo cara de niño regañado.

—Deberíamos ir a casa —concluye Suiza.

Inglaterra mira al helvético en plan "por la reina" y piensa en que él no besaría así al ex de... Mira a Estados Unidos y luego a Francia. Bueno, seguramente tendría que besar a un montón de gente para besar al ex de Francia. Toma la botella negando con la cabeza y haciéndola girar.

Suiza mira a Hungría y empieza a sentir los efectos del post-beso... Como la resaca moral después de una borrachera. Traga saliva.

* * *

><p><em>Ha habido consenso, técinamente el próximo tenía que ser el último. No será el caso. Para que veais que los reviews funcionan.<em>


	37. Francia y Canadá

**37. Francia y Canadá**

Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Canadá directamente a los ojos, sin mirar al resto de la concurrencia.

Inglaterra mira a Canadá y luego a Estados Unidos sentado a su lado.

Canadá vacila un poco mirando a Francia, nervioso.

América levanta las cejas de la PSP y mira a Canadá y luego a Inglaterra. Suiza flipa un poco poniéndose nervioso. Francia se pone de pie.

—Ahí tienes a tu chico, esperemos que lo haga bien —suelta España con una cierta sonrisilla a Francia antes de que se levante.

Francia le mira un instante de reojo y aprieta los ojos un segundo.

—Claro que va a hacerlo bien —susurra para España acercándose a Canadá.

Canadá traga saliva poniéndose mas tenso al oír a España por que no quiere decepcionar a Francia, se pone de pie de un salto.

Francia se le acerca a Canadá mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Le pone una mano en el hombro.

—¿No es esto un poco... —susurra Suiza en el oído de Austria sin quitarles los ojos de encima —, raro?

America arruga la nariz.

—¿De verdad va a besarle? Pero si es... —exclama a Inglaterra demostrando su absoluta carencia de autocrítica. Austria mira a Suiza de reojo sabiendo que esta pensando en Liechtenstein.

—No será la primera vez —responde el inglés a Suiza.

Suiza se calla y sonroja porque no esperaba que Inglaterra le contestara.

—Venga tío!—grita Prusia no se sabe bien a cual de los dos.

Canadá traga saliva y sonríe un poquitito a Francia con determinación a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, como le ha enseñado desde siempre.

Francia, que sigue mirando atentamente a Canadá se le acerca más, tomándole la mano y dirigiéndola a su propia cintura, para que le abrace.

Inglaterra se da cuenta en una iluminación que esto es un poco como él y Estados Unidos, así que se tensa imperceptiblemente.

—Ignórales a todos, solo mírame a los ojos y actúa instintivamente. Lo haces muy bien —hace una pausa y sonríe —. Con seguridad y suavidad, que yo sepa que solo yo existo en tu mundo en este instante.

Canadá se sonroja un poquito, por que aunque como dice Inglaterra no será la primera vez, hace un buen tiempo desde la última. Le abraza con naturalidad siguiendo sus movimientos.

Alemania saca discretamente una pluma y escribe esas instrucciones como quien no quiere la cosa en una de las servilletas.

Francia le pone la otra mano en el pecho, acercándose a el, estirando un poco el cuello, entreabriendo los labios.

Canadá suspira profundamente tomando fuerzas y determinación, se le acerca para no pensar demasiado.

Y Francia se acerca también un poquito, logrando que se toquen sus labios y le besa, sin controlar el beso incitando a Canadá a que sea él el que tenga el control y el ritmo del beso (y así es como le besa casi siempre).

Y Canadá hace su mejor esfuerzo por darle lo que es seguramente un beso de MANUAL del que todos están aprendiendo aunque seguramente le falta algo. Así que antes de separarse Francia toma un poquito el control de las cosas y profundiza el beso, solo unos instantes, antes de separarse y mirarle a los ojos.

Canadá le mira un poco avergonzado como pidiéndole perdón, pero Francia le sonríe sinceramente dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Mmmm... Tan buenos besos —le limpia la saliva de alrededor de la boca con un dedo—. Digna colonia mía —le besa la mejilla y se acomoda el pelo.

Canadá se alivia al verle sonreír, sonriendo un poco y cerrando los ojos con la palmadita (y así, mis queridos Inglaterra y España, es como se besa a tu colonia sin ser un pervertido).

Francia se da la vuelta y mira a España con una sonrisa y cara de "como digas algo te arranco los ojos", se sienta en su lugar.

España le mira con una sonrisilla sincera de "no ha ido mal, solo le falta seguridad".

Francia entonces toma la botella y la vuelve a girar.

Inglaterra sigue un poco incomodo observándoles por que en ningún momento se le había ocurrido incluir a Canadá en el saco de "gente que inexplicablemente le pone tenso cuando están al lado de Francia por algo que no son celos obviamente por que el no tiene esas cosas con, Francia, venga, no es como si le gustara o algo".

América mira a Canadá con cara de "has besado a Francia! Iugh!".

Canadá se sonroja un poco y le sonríe a su hermano, guiñándole un ojo en un gesto raro infundado por la seguridad que le ha dado Francia al darle un cumplido.

América levanta las cejas sorprendido del gesto y le levanta los pulgares a su hermano riendo.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para PiNkKiTtyCoSpLay, Brezza y aru lawlieth aunque seguramente no era lo que se esperaban... o quizás sí. ¿Por que no nos lo comentas en un review?<br>_


	38. Inglaterra e Italia Romano

**38. Inglaterra y Romano.**

Romano palidece impresionado y acojonado mientras el inglés sigue escrutando a Canadá con la mirada sin darse cuenta.

Romano se esconde atrás de España sin dejar de mirar a Inglaterra. España se tensa poniendo una mano protegiendo al italiano, mirando a Francia de reojo. Francia mira al británico.

—Ehh... _Angleterre?_

Inglaterra sale de sus pensamientos mirando a Francia sin saber que pasa. Mira la botella para hacérsela notar a Inglaterra, aun sin notar la tensión de España y Romano.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y mira a Romano escondido tras España... Se incomoda un poco.

Francia se gira con España y Romano y levanta las cejas al notar su actitud, entendiendo el problema

Romano frunce el ceño.

—_Fratello..._ —susurra Veneciano en cuanto nota el asunto, asustándose también. Tira del brazo de Alemania para que haga algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Alemania mira a Veneciano.

—Romano... _Inghilterra_... —susurra Veneciano.

—No le va a hacer nada —razona Alemania. Veneciano mira a Alemania y luego a su hermano y el inglés repetidamente sin tenerlo nada claro.

Inglaterra mira a Romano y cuando nota el miedo frunce el ceño con determinación.

—Volved a girar la botella —pide suavemente, sin alzar la voz, mirando fija y amenazantemente al Italiano, esperando infundirle aun más temor y que este de acuerdo.

—¡Ah pero qué cobarde! —exclama Francia sin poder evitarlo mirando al inglés con media sonrisa.

—No es cobardía, _Frog_, ¿cuántas veces crees que va a funcionar ese _bloody_ truco? —replica el británico intentando mantener el contacto visual con Romano, pero desviándosele la vista hacia Francia casi por inercia.

Romano fulminaría a Francia si el británico no estuviera viéndole de esa manera tan aterrorizante.

—Este es un juego simple,_ Angleterre,_ muy simple que no pareces comprender. Aterrorizar a la gente no es parte del juego, por cierto —sigue Francia.

—¡No estoy aterrorizando a nadie! —replica Inglaterra—. ¿Verdad que no? —añade mirando a Romano con una sonrisa forzada y el ceño fruncido, entre dientes.

—Yo, yo... Otra vez, va... —se esconde mas tras España.

—_Anglererre!_ —Francia frunce el ceño. España le cubre como puede fulminando a Inglaterra.

—Shhh, calma, todos estamos aquí —le recuerda el español.

—¡Cómo es posible que seas tan incapaz de jugar! —riñe Francia al inglés.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño fulminando a Francia y luego a Romano.

—_What the hell_ dices tu? —le pregunta a Romano.

—O juegas o no juegas. Aterrorizar al chico no es una opción.

—No estoy hablando contigo, _wine bastard._

—Yo si estoy hablando contigo,_ rosbif._

Romano mira a España agobiado y España le abraza un poco.

—Si le beso va a matarme —susurra.

—Pobre de él, todos le estamos viendo, no puede hacerte nada —le tranquiliza España abrazándole más y dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿Qué hago? —le mira preocupado.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, _bloody Italian bastard_ —le insta Inglaterra a Romano. Francia aprieta los ojos por la manera de llamarle

—_Angleterre...!_ —le riñe de nuevo.

—No me llames bastardo, _Vafanculo!_ —grita Romano hundiendo la cara en el pecho de España.

—_France_ —le riñe el inglés en el mismo tono—. Pues responde a las preguntas —añade para Romano sin ni mirarle.

—¿Qué mierda preguntaste? —voz apagada con la ropa de España. Él frunce el ceño cuando nota que Inglaterra le insulta.

—Creo que tendrías que darle lo que se merece —le susurra a Romano.

—Tíos, si tardáis tanto esto es un muermo —protesta Prusia. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pues no insultes a la gente! —Francia mira al británico y oye a España. Sonríe.

—Encima idiota —sisea Inglaterra—. Qué si estas de acuerdo en volver a tirar.

Romano mira a España un segundo, traga saliva frunciendo el ceño y se levanta.

—_What?_ —Inglaterra se tensa un poco al verlo levantarse por que no era en absoluto lo que planeaba.

—Cállate imbécil —suelta romano recordando lo que le ha dicho España de que están todos ahí, incluido España mismo y que nadie seria capaz de dejar que le hicieran algo.

Inglaterra se tensa más echándose un poco atrás apoyándose en Estados Unidos.

Romano, dejándose llevar por su enojo, se acerca hasta el británico y le toma de la corbata, repitiéndose a si mismo "notevaahacernadanotevaahacern  
>ada". América se ríe.<p>

—Jejejeje... Estas verde _Iggy_ —se burla.

Inglaterra traga saliva un poco impresionado de Romano y con la risa de Estados Unidos frunce el ceño levantándose intentando imponerse a Romano otra vez.

Romano vacila un segundo, mirando a España de reojo. España le sonríe tratando de darle ánimos. Inglaterra le obliga a soltarle la corbata.

—Me la estas arrugando, _git._

—_Allez!_ Romaaaa! —grita Francia animándole—. Dale su merecido.

Romano tiembla un poco (y se caga un poco) y antes de que el inglés pueda hacer algo más le besa directamente en los labios. Inglaterra abre mucho los ojos en cuanto le besa, sonrojándose.

Romano aprovecha tomándole de la nuca, dándole un señor beso con el ceño muy fruncido. España se tensa removiéndose en su asiento con el ceño fruncido mirando a Romano fijamente. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco perdiendo la cabeza en el beso, derritiéndosele el cerebro.

Romano sigue, desquitándose de AÑOS de terror con el beso.

Veneciano levanta mucho las cejas al notar a su hermano tomando el control, sonriendo un poquito.

Inglaterra sigue con el cerebro fundido un poco más hasta que nota algo demasiado apasionado, demasiado controlador y amenazante para lo que normalmente le emboba, así que acaba por morder con fuerza.

Francia se incomoda con el beso, frunciendo el ceño revolviéndose en su lugar. Romano pega un grito de aquellos empujando al británico, llevándose una mano a la boca, asustadísimo

Inglaterra se queda mirandole salvajemente limpiandose la boca con el dorso de la mano  
>Romano sigue con la mano en la boca, agachado, temblando.<p>

Francia mira a España con los ojos muy abiertos, algo asustado. España se levanta y va hasta Romano, abrázandole.

—Ven, alejate de ese cabrón inglés.

Romano se quita la mano de la boca, mostrandole a España... Sangreeeee. España le mira con los ojos abiertos y un rictus de incredulidad, abrazandole mas fuerte.

—Mi niño, ¿te ha hecho daño? será hijo de puta.

Inglaterra vuelve a sentarse en su sitio con su misma expresión salvaje y fulmina a Veneciano por si acaso, este se tensa mucho agarrándose de Alemania con fuerza.

Francia mira a Inglaterra con incredulidad.

—Me... Me...,—susurra saltándole a España encima y abrazándole como si la vida le fuera en ello. Él le devuelve el abrazo llevándoselo de nuevo a su sitio.

—Ea, ea, ya pasó... Venga... —trata de confortarle mientras el italiano le llora hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

España le acaricia la cabeza y le mece un poco.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada —sigue calmándole y luego se vuelve a Inglaterra—. Eres un gilipollas tío, no se supone que tengas que morder a la gente.

—Vete al infierno —responde el inglés—. Yo ya había dicho que no quería hacer esto.

Francia fulmina a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido.

Canadá, nervioso por la tensión, decide tomar la botella y girarla de nuevo.

Romano sigue abrazando a España sintiéndose mejor al ver que le defiende... En el fondo no le ha arrancado nada.

* * *

><p><em>Y por fin... el tan esperado, especialmente para Daniela MadNerdy, Brezza, sor3wa, Sonia Loram, sakiko fubuki, Alice In Funnyland y mimi.<em>

_ ¿Qué tal si ahora nos cuentas si es o no lo que esperabas en un review?_


	39. Prusia e Italia Veneciano

**39. Prusia e Italia Veneciano**

Prusia tensa la espalda de golpe buscando la mirada de su abre los ojos como platos.

—_Was?_

—Ehm... eh... yo... —vacila Prusia mirando a Veneciano y a Alemania.

Veneciano levanta las cejas y mira a Alemania, que le mira de regreso muy sorojado.

España sigue consolando a Romano aprovechándose para abrazarle muy fuerte manteniendole sentado entre sus piernas.

Prusia se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando que despues de todo ha besado a Austria. se sonroja un poco al recordarlo asegurándose a si mismo que lo ha odiado y despues de eso nada podría ser peor.

Veneciano mira a Alemania un poco agobiado.

—_Ti amo!_ —le susurra besándole la mejilla y levantándose. Prusia se levanta también y mira a Alemania.

—Eh... todo va bien, _bruder_ —le sonríe tratando de darle confianza.

Alemania se sonroja hasta las orejas con la declaración de Italia y mira a Austria de reojo.

Austria está observando atentamente con las cejas levantadas, hasta que nota la mirada de Alemania y se incomoda un poquito quizás por estar demasiado interesado, le devuelve la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza.

Alemania desvía la mirada inmediatamente, avergonzado.

Veneciano mira a Prusia con una sonrisa  
>Prusia se le acerca riendose un poquito nervioso.<p>

—Esto es un juego —declara veneciano acercandosele a Prusia con dos brinquitos.

—_Was?_ —vacila sin entender—. _Ja_, ya lo sé...

—Solo por si las dudas —se le lanza al cuello abrazandole como abraza a Alemania, buscandole los labios.

Alemania tiene un infarto triple.

Prusia vacila sujetando a Italia igual que Alemania le sostiene para que no se caiga ni le tire del abrazo, cerrando los ojos cuando le besa.

¿Hemos mencionado que Alemania tiene un infarto?

Austria traga saliva notando a Alemania tan... tenso, decide carraspear para ver si eso sirve de aglo.

Veneciano le da un beso de unos cuantos segundos y luego se separa antes de que a Alemania le de otro infarto.

Prusia parpadea y sonríe como bobo un momento, un poquito sonrojado.

Hungría no ha dejado de tomar fotos y Alemania recierda como respirar en cuanto Veneciano se despide con la mano de Prusia diciéndole adios y volviendo a su lado, sentandose en sus piernas.

Prusia se acerca a su hermano riendo un poquito idiotamente, le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro sin dejar de reir y luego se vuelve a su sitio sin decir nada.

Alemania mira a Austria azorado.

Austria se encoge de hombros en plan "bueno, no ha sido para tanto".

Prusia le pide a Hungría ver las fotos ella se las muestra riendo de los ojos cerrados de Prusia.

Alemania mira a Veneciano y siguiendo las instrucciones de Francia a Canadá se le acerca sin parpadear y le besa en los labios.

Y Veneciano le devuelve un beso de película rodeándole el cuello con los brazos sin contar el tiempo como a Prusia, solamente haciendo lo que se le antoja.

A Alemania se le olvida el problema del beso con Prusia unos dos segundos mas tarde.

Canadá vuelve a tomar la botella y ha hacerla girar.

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente para Rainbullets ¿Alguna opinión que quieras compartir?<em>


	40. Austria y América

**40. América y Austria**

Suiza mira la botella pensando que hace mucho rato que no sale algo que le moleste realmente, crispadito.

La botella se para en Austria, claro y Suiza hace los ojos en blanco, claro, volviendo a pensar que nadie tiene peor suerte en la vida que él.

Y se para tambien en America, hemos de aclarar.

Austria mira la botella y luego a Estados Unidos con aburrimiento.

Francia se tensa mirando a Inglaterra pero América no se ha enterado aun.

Inglaterra observa a Austria en tensión, pensando que América podría llegar a parecerse un poco a Prusia en alguna medida y no quiere que Austria haga eso que ha hecho con el albino, con él.

Prusia sonríe pensando que esto va a fastidiar a Austria... o a Suiza... o a los dos.

—_Amerika_ tío! —le llama. América levanta la vista del juego mirando a Prusia.

— Eh?

—¡Mira! —le señala la botella.

—¡Ohhhhhh! —mira a Austria con cierto respeto —. Ohhhhhh... —traga saliva y se levanta igual.

—¡_Verdammt_,les has besado a TODOS! —se queja suiza.

—Ese tono suena tanto a queja que cualquiera podría pensar que eres tu quien lo está haciendo —replica Austria a Suiza, poniéndose de pie.

—Esto es peor, de hecho —refunfuña.

America se le acerca a Austria riendo un poquito idiotamente. Austria inclina la cabeza sin sonreír, con cierta expresión de incomodidad.

Inglaterra sostiene el aliento.

—Ehhh... Tu estas junto a _Germany_, no?

—Has conseguido no confundirme con tu hermano oceánico el de los canguros... otra vez —responde Austria como si eso fuera un gran logro, sarcasticamente.

—¡Y eres el suegro de Canadá tambien! —Se le acerca hasta quedar frente a frente y se gira a mirar a Canadá con risita.

Austria levanta una ceja, sonriendo un poquito con eso, Canadá les mira a ambos sonrojándose y poniéndose nervioso.

—_WAAAAS?_ —grita Suiza.

—_Bro... brother!_ —protesta el canadiense un poquito en uno de esos tonos que solo debe haber oído él. América le sonríe más a Austria orgulloso de hacerlo sonreir un poco.

—Y dime, muchacho, ¿tu te consideras suegro o cuñado de Liechtenstein? —pregunta Austria con curiosidad, ya que estamos molestando a gente... A Inglaterra parece que le acaban de meter un palo por el culo de lo tenso que se ha puesto con esa pregunta, mirando a francia de reojo en un momento traidor.

—_Wha... ?_ —America le mira sin entender.

Canadá esta creando un pequeño pantano de sudor a su alrededor preguntándose si de verdad DE VERDAD es necesario que estén hablando de esto.

Y Francia se debate entre romperle la cabeza defensivamente o reirse estúpidamente y aplaudirle por la brillante pregunta.

Austria sonríe mirando a América por encima de las gafas.

—¿Hay alguna parte confusa en mi pregunta?

—Su... Pues... Es el... Esta con mi _brothe... r_ —mira al inglés de reojo sin entender.

España se tensa un poco también por el asunto... demasiado obvio, preguntándose por que Austria quiere que Estados Unidos piense en eso.

—¿Qué esto no iba de que os besabais? —interviene mientras Inglaterra pone una cara que parece haber visto no un fantasma, no, los fantasmas de todos los que murieron en las ultimas cinco guerras... seguramente haciendo algo como bailando el cancán.

—Cuñado entonces, interesante —asegura Austria cínicamente.

—¿Porqué habría yo de ser el suegro de Liechtenstein? —sin entender aun.

—Bueno, quizás deberías preguntarte en qué posición está _England_ al respecto de ella y en qué te convierte a ti eso —propone.

Francia mira a Inglaterra un poco triste, detestando a Austria e Inglaterra traga saliva.

—_America..._ —empieza el inglés sin saber realmente que decir.

—O quizás mejor deberías plantearte quienes consideras sus suegros, claro —suelta Austria al aire.

America se gira con Inglaterra y luego vuelve a ver a Austria, a la mitad de la sala se le corta la respiración en ese momento.

—¿_I... Iggy_ en que posición está? ¿Pues... Eso que tiene que ver? ¿_Iggy_ y _France_ son como sus papás, no? —Ni siquiera lo piensa un segundo.

—Bien, chico —Austria sonríe como un maestro al que su alumno le da una respuesta correcta—. Eres muy listo —añade sin dejar claro si eso es sarcasmo o no y se le acerca besandole los labios suavemente un instante antes de separarse—. Ya puedes sentarte.

Amerca se rasca cabeza girandose hacia Francia primero, luego a Canadá y al último a Inglaterra sin saber lo que ha pasado. Se sienta junto a él.

Inglaterra está tan tenso que podrían usarlo de ariete, mira a Estados Unidos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Canadá parpadea sin acabar de entender tampoco que es lo que pasa.

Francia traga saliva y recuerda volver a respirar por primera vez en minutos que le han parecido horas.

Austria vuelve a sentarse tan tranquilo como si no acabarade pasar nada.

—¿Me explicas? —pide America a Inglaterra realmente confundido.

—Ah... Ah! —Inglaterra sale de su estupefacción y su corazón vuelve a bombearle sangre—. No... No significa nada..._ I mean..._

—Como que si yo... Pues... Yo soy su cuñado. ¿No?

—_Ye... I mean..._ —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose—. Él pensó que... Como tu dijiste que él es su suegro solo por que está con _Switzerland_, que es como el padre de Liechtenstein, pues... Lo mismo pasaba contigo.

—Yo no soy el papá de Liechtenstein.

—No, pero yo soy como el padre de Canadá —explica Inglaterra muy nervioso, mirando a Francia de reojo otra vez.

—Pero yo soy su _Brother_, no soy su papá...

Francia mira a Inglaterra en shock tambien, nervioso como él, tragando saliva.

—_Yes... I Know..._ Pero tu estas en la misma posición que Austria esta respecto a Liechtenstein si tomamos en cuenta a _Switzerland.._. Pero con Canadá y conmigo —no le mira y se sonroja—. ¿Entiendes? Tu... Estás conmigo —susurra—. Como Austria está con _Switzerland_.

—Yo... Estoy contigo y tu eres el papá de mi _Brother_ —repite intentando entender.

Y eso le suena TAN pervertido a Inglaterra que aprieta los ojos, enfadándose no tiene claro con quien.

—_Bloody Hell, America!_ ¡Olvídalo!

De repente a América le da la risa floja y se gira con Canadá. Inglaterra le mira sin saber que mosca le ha picado ahora.

—_I'm your daddy!_ —risa floja aun.

Canadá levanta las cejas e Inglaterra y Francia hacen facepalm.

Prusia decide que mejor le da vueltas a la botella.

Mientras América sigue riendo y diciéndole a Canadá que le tenga respeto y el canadiense alucina empezando a pegarsele la risa también.

Francia mira al inglés sin poder creerse lo que esta pasando.

—¿Eso no le convertiría en su propio padre a si mismo? —pregunta Veneciano que se ha perdido un poco.

Alemania le tapa la boca a Veneciano.

—_America_ —riñe Inglaterra muy tenso—. Deja de decir burradas.

—¡Pero si es la verdad! —sigue cagado de la risa.

—No, no es la verdad. _He is your brother_, hagas lo que hagas por que así ha sido siempre. De manera que _stop_ —exige.

—Pero si yo estoy contigo y tu eres su _father_ yo tambien lo soy —le mira —. Y _France_... ¡Tienes tres papaaaaás! —risa floja de nuevo.

—_What?_ —Inglaterra vuelve a tensarse de nuevo mientras Canadá se ríe con América sin acabar de estar seguro de que esto funcione así, mirando a Francia.

Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz mirando quien ha salido para el próximo beso.

* * *

><p><em>Alguien quería crack con Canadá... CanadáLiechtentein. ¡TOMA CRACK! también hubo alguien que pidió este beso... bueh, no es lo más importante del capítulo, pero ahí está... ¿No te parece?_


	41. Alemania e Italia Romano

**41. Alemania y Romano**

—¡Ah! No, macho-patatas ni te me acerques, _capisci_? —grita Romano al notarlo. Alemania no mueve ni un musculo.

España toma de la camiseta a Romano y sonríe agradecido. Alemania carraspea yendo a por la botella de nuevo.

Al notar la cara de España recuerda el beso a su hermano y por supuesto lo que ha hecho con Francia... Así que cambia de idea.

—O espera, tu no quieres verdad, _fotutto stronzo_? Sueltame! —se dirige a Alemania mirado a su hermano fijamente que estaba muy tranquilo hasta que ha notado el cambio en él. Alemania que ya estaba muy tranquilo también, mira a Romano con una ceja levantada como suele mirarle cada vez que le amenaza o le grita.

Romano le ignora como cada vez, por que es italiano y es medio despreocupado sentándosele encima y besándole sin vacilar, intensamente... mientras Veneciano y España se mueren de horror otra vez.

Y Alemania flipa... Y como Romano se parece a Veneciano pero un poco más bestia, después de unos segundos de beso, se gira de repente, con la neurona sadomasoquista encendida, acostando a Romano en el suelo, deteniéndose ambas manos encima de la cabeza, metiéndole una mano a los pantalones.

Romano se paraliza de golpe, asustado y España literalmente salta sobre Alemania para apartarle con toda su fuerza.

—¡Pero tu que te has creído! —grita el español mientras Veneciano está en shock. Francia se levanta pidiéndole a Prusia que le ayude a quitar a Alemania.

Automáticamente Prusia se levanta a detener a España como puede para que no le pegue a Alemania, Veneciano sale del shock y se echa sobre su hermano.

Alemania se detiene en cuanto siente a España... He de aclarar. Un poco desorientado. España sigue pataleando y pegando a Alemania cuanto puede mientras Veneciano se ceba con su hermano y Prusia tiene problemas para pararle, apartando a Francia de un empujón para que no se haga daño.

Hungría saca la sartén y empieza a dar sartenazos a diestra y siniestra, dándole a España, a Prusia y a Alemania.

Austria frunce el ceño, toma la pistola de Suiza, se pone de pie, da un disparo al aire y Grita "BASTA" de la forma en que les gritaba a todos cuando eran pequeños.

TODOS se detienen mirándole y Suiza FLIPA viendo que enseñarle a disparar sirvió de algo. Sonríe. Austria toma a Alemania del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Tu! Conmigo, ¡Ahora! —ordena para que se levante—. Y vosotros ordenad esto _Mein gott!_ —ordena de nuevo enojado—. MOVEOS —les grita para que reaccionen tirando de Alemania. Todos le hacen MUCHO caso empezando a moverse.

Austria se lleva a Alemania a la cocina para sacarlo de allí en medio. El alemán se incorpora mirando a Austria algo impresionado y se sonroja, carraspeado.

—Es por eso que siempre le digo a_ Italien_ que tenga cuidado —explica. Austria se apoya en el mármol de la cocina con las rodillas temblando.

—_Mein gott, Deustchland..._ —le riñe, Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Lo sé, lo sé —responde simplemente.

—Vamos a esperar unos minutos a que recojan y se calmen —sentencia—. Y luego se acabo esta pantomima del demonio.

—Ha sido una tarde muy extraña —se pasa la mano por el pelo, peinando se hacia atrás.

—Y ya le puedes estar pidiendo disculpas a _Spanien_ y a _Römer_... Pero no hoy —advierte y luego se relaja un poco—. Muchísimo.

—Y a Veneciano —frunce el ceño—. Va a dejar de hablarme. Yo estaba pensando en él —admite sonrojado.

—_Ja_, pero ya me supongo que a Veneciano le pedirás disculpas adecuadamente tu solo sin que te lo diga yo —responde.

—_Ja, ja_ —se lo piensa—. ¿Crees que una tarjeta baste con _Spanien_ y _Römer_?

—Y sí es posible que pase unos días resentido —añade—. Una... _Spanien_ es de temperamento muy fuerte, pero no es rencoroso. Mañana ya se le habrá olvidado, aunque una tarjeta y algún presente, no tiene por que muy grande, me parece que estará bien.

Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es que _Preussen_ logro que jugáramos esto? ¿Has visto a _Frankreich_ con _England_? ¿Y a _Schweiz_ con _Ungarn_?

—Esa es una de las preguntas más buenas de la noche... —suelta en relación a la primera y se sonroja un poco con la tercera—. _Ja... Frankreich_ me lo ha confesado personalmente.

—¿Te lo ha confesado? —levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—_Ja_. Antes de... —gesto desinteresado—, besarme a mi. Le dije unas cosas y confesó que estaba pensando en_ England_ mientras me besaba —explica de manera general por que los detalles son un poco complejos para Alemania. Él levanta las cejas.

—_Mein Gott in himmel_ —levanta una ceja—. Por cierto...

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Tu beso con_ Preussen_ —sonríe y el austriaco se sonroja imperceptiblemente sabiendo que iba a mencionar eso, sin cambiar de expresión—. Te has sonrojado —sonríe.

—_Preussen_ va a estar castigado una buena temporada después de esto —sentencia apartando la vista aparentemente desinteresadamente.

—Yo sabía que te había gustado

—Me ha herido, _Deustchland_ —le mira seriamente, inventándoselo—. Me ha hecho sangre en la boca.

—No te has quejado antes —responde sorprendido, levantando las cejas. Austria cierra los ojos.

—No soy tan maleducado para ponerle en evidencia frente a todos y no me interesa que todos confirmen que no soy tan fuerte... Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa.

—Yo hubiera jurado que te había gustado —frunce el ceño, descolocado el alemán. Austria se incomoda un poco pensando que para una vez que Alemania lee bien algo él solo—. Él no estaba actuando como si te hubiera lastimado. De hecho el actuó como si —se detiene.

—No estoy seguro que él notara que me hirió —responde—. Y quizás no ha sido un beso malo —se sonroja de nuevo por admitirlo—. Pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que merece un buen castigo aunque solo sea por la idea del juego.

—No vas a castigarlo por esto, es su cumpleaños —Alemania sonríe de lado—. A menos que quieras castigarlo desnudo arriba del piano —sonríe un poco más, incomodando se por lo que acaba de decir y metiéndose las manos a las bolsas de los pantalones.

Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, si esa es la lección que quieres darle, cuando el próximo año diga que en vez de jugar a dar besos juguemos a... —se detiene palideciendo y frunce el ceño al oír eso del piano—. Va a estar lavando platos hasta que se le pudran las manos y le salgan mejillones de entre los dedos —sentencia.

Alemania suelta un "jeje" disimulado, poniéndole a Austria una mano en un hombro.

—Es una broma —ríe un poco más el alemán, de duen humor repentino (y exceso de cervezas)—. Castigalo pues, lo merece en parte. Pero cuando venga a protestar voy a bajarle el castigo a la mitad.

Austria le mira de reojo.

—Bien, me asegurare de castigarle el doble, como siempre —suelta cínico, sonriendo—. Después de todo podría sentirme magnánimo. Ha sido interesante. Incluso las cosas que no pasaron nunca —se burla un poco. Alemania se sonroja sabiendo que se refiere perfectamente al beso entre ellos.

—Hemos hecho un trato, _Österreich._ No vuelvas a mencionarlo si no quieres que... —carraspea—. Vale, vale. Tampoco pasó lo de _Preussen_.

—Una excelente conclusión —asegura— me parece que a estas alturas ya debes tener el comedor más limpio y ordenado de Europa.

Alemania le sonríe.

—¿Pasan la noche aquí o vas a ir con _Schweiz_? Parecía un poco descompuesto.

—Quizás mi deber seria ofrecerle un cuarto o una cama al menos.

—Quizás podría dormir en tu cuarto y podrías compensarle como has prometido —le mira. Austria se sonroja un poco de nuevo pero sonríe de lado medio orgulloso.

—Al final yo gané, _Frankreich_ lo dijo.

—Yo creo que el beso de _Frankreich_ con _Spanien_ fue... —le sonrie—. No puedo creer que _Schweiz_ sea tan dulce contigo.

—_Spanien_ y _Frankreich_ son unos desvergonzados —sentencia—. Yo no puedo creer que yo tenga que histerizarle por horas para que me bese como besó a Ungarn —protesta un poco.

—Pues me parece que has tenido que histerizarle por tres horas para que LA besara —valora. Austria se lo piensa mirando la pistola que se ha llevado consigo para alejarla de los histéricos y sonríe.

—Ha tenido cierta gracia —confiesa.

—Yo no entiendo como lo logró. No sabia yo que era capaz. En realidad ya es mucho que haya accedido a venir, ¿cómo lo convenciste?

—En realidad él me invitó,_ Preussen_ fue a buscarle a él. Creo que esperaba que trajera a Liechtenstein—explica. Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Vaya. Has hecho milagros.

Austria sonríe.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo especial para Sonia Loram y fanfiction especial para Prusia, por que nadie es más Awesome que él, ni siquiera América.<em>

_Y por supuesto, para ti que lo has leído. Esperamos que te haya resultado entretenido, lamentamos no contestar a los reviews, aunque ya sabes que los leemos TODOS. Aun así, Gracias por dejarlos... y hasta la próxima, que deseamos no sea dentro de mucho._


End file.
